


Поступить иначе

by Auh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auh/pseuds/Auh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мутанты - собственность правительства. Они имеют право лишь на один выбор - уйти в Дикие Земли, надеясь на быструю смерть в неприветливых лесах.<br/>Именно в небе над ничьими землями терпит крушение самолет "СтаркИндастриз", единственной компании, которая создает технику для контроля способностей мутантов. Мутант-изгнанник по прозвищу Циклоп находит чудом выжившую женщину, Пеппер Поттс, личного помощника Энтони Старка. Мутант принимает решение помочь раненой, не зная, что окажется вовлечен в противостояние двух могущественных людей за права контролем над всеми мутантами. А временно потерявшая память Пеппер не подозревает, что имеет доказательства, которые могут сломать карьеру и Дэнни Рэнду, и её боссу и другу Старку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поступить иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасные рисунки принадлежат LRaien.
> 
> Ошибки искала Qwert-chan.

В белой тишине застывшего леса любой звук разносился очень далеко, казался громким и близким, как будто резал слух надвигающейся опасностью.

В Диких Землях всё несло опасность.

Циклоп вскинул голову, когда услышал противный свист где-то над головой. Когда раздался взрыв, он, с неожиданным для его роста проворством, беззвучно скользнул под белые лапы ели.

Не сразу он поднял голову и снова прислушался. Единственный глаз напряженно всматривался в небо. Из-за начинающийся метели было плохо видно, но сначала мужчина уловил запах, а потом заметил и дым.

Это было странно.

Над Землями летали только джеты надсмотрщиков, а в такой холод они вряд ли полетели бы искать что-то тут, среди богом забытой долины. Не летали тут и обычные самолеты. Все инстинкты "никто" по прозвищу Циклоп кричали об опасности. С другой же стороны - есть шанс чем-то поживиться.

Он поскреб бороду и решительно, но осторожно двинулся вперед.

Падающий снег почти сразу слизывал следы одинокого мутанта. Если бы не метель, он бы предпочел убраться отсюда подальше.

Циклоп шесть лет не видел людей и желал бы не видеть их всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он давно одичал здесь, в глуши, но... кое-что из прошлой жизни помнил. И мог поклясться своим единственным глазом, что самолет сбили. Дело неслыханное.

А ещё мужчина знал, кого будут винить. Попытаются.

Он так задумался, что почти наступил на парашют. Тут же замер на месте. Ладно, его можно простить, белый на белом паршиво виден. Но... он насторожился, с одного края ткань уже начинала набухать красным. Рот помимо воли, инстинктивно, наполнился слюной. Кровь в Диких Землях обычно означала наживу, еду, ещё один день непонятного существования. Циклоп не ел уже несколько дней. Если бы не голод и мороз, он бы не сунулся так близко к границе. Но тут у него была пара схронов с запасами мяса и меда.

Несколько секунд он думал, потом по-звериному мягким шагом подошёл ближе, замер, а потом резко отдернул ткань.

С его губ сорвался приглушенный вздох.

Женщина была красива. Нет, прекрасна.

Несмотря на раны, на залитые кровью глаза. Он видел, как медленно поднимается пар от ее губ. Мягких, и уже начинающих бледнеть из-за мороза. И не мог оторвать взора.

Он шесть лет не видел женщин.

Её точеная фигура была облачена в легкое платье, на фоне которого так грубо смотрелись лямки парашюта. Ухоженные руки с аккуратными ногтями были еще одним подтверждением того, что она - человек, названная, и явно с хорошей работы.

Всё ещё сомневаясь в реальности происходящего, Циклоп протянул было руку к ней, но испуганно отдернул. На её фоне его ладонь больше напоминала звериную лапу.

И тут пришло просветление. Он узнал её. Не мог не узнать.

Сердце забилось чаще. Ему хотелось отомстить! Чертовски хотелось! Это же так просто - сжать руками это нежное горло и свернуть шею. Жаль, конечно, что он не увидит ничьих лиц, не сможет посмеяться у них на глазах.

На краткий миг глаз за стеклом из красного кварца вспыхнул как дьявольский огонёк. Но очень быстро никто смог взять себя в руки. Это умение было первым, чему его научила местная жизнь. Какой бы горячей не была кровь, голова должна быть холодной. Он повернулся и посмотрел туда, где должны были быть обломки самолета.

Это всё неспроста. Он заставил себя перестать думать и начал действовать - у него есть от силы час-полтора.

Закидать кровь снегом.

Притащить лапник.

Привязать палку к сломанной ноге женщины.

Парашют порезать на тряпки и перевязать раны. Хорошо иметь нож из адамантума. За него Сайк убил двух надсмотрщиков и поплатился сломанными рукой и парой рёбер. Но нож того стоил. Сайк бережно подхватил женщину на руки. На миг вскинул голову, прикинул, как долго будет идти метель.

Если повезёт, никто не узнает, что он здесь был. Губы дрогнули в усмешке. Никто не узнает, что здесь был никто. Ха.

Он медленно побрел в лес, следя, чтобы привязанные к поясу ветки заметали его следы.

Тепло и тяжесть тела в руках были непривычны. Но Циклоп знал, что нужно поторапливаться хотя бы для того, чтобы обработать её раны.

Потом можно вернуться и попробовать понять, что тут случилось. И прятать женщину до тех пор, пока она не поправится.

Может, это ошибка.

Но он всегда ошибался в выборе.

 

Энтони Старк был в ярости. Нет, он был в бешенстве. Сначала ему сообщили, что самолет его компании - его! - пропал с радаров. Потом подтвердили, что самолета не видно. И всё бы ничего, но Старк не прощал таких нападок. Он не прощал тех, кто покушался на его идеи, его имущество, его женщин. На всё, где стоял его знак или он заставлял думать, что этот знак там есть.

А главное, что на борту была Пеппер.

Старк мог долго перечислять, что он ненавидит в этой жизни. Но Пеппер была тем человеком, к которому он относился с теплотой.

Собственно, она была единственной, к кому он так относился. Не много тепла было в сердце человека, делавшего деньги на мутантах.

\- Роджерс, ты дашь мне разрешение на полет в эти гребанные Дикие Земли. Или я по камешку всё тут разнесу.

Главный Надзиратель Роджерс лениво пожал плечами.

\- Брось, Старк, ну что смотреть? Лес, снег и кучка сбрендивших уродов, ютящихся там. Авиакатастрофы случаются.

\- Не с моей техникой, - прищурил глаза Старк. - Кстати, насчет тех уродов. Кто-нибудь из них мог устроить что-то подобное? Ты давно не представлял мне отчета о новичках, чтобы я мог сделать обновить охранную систему.

Стивен качнул головой и сделал глоток виски.

\- Нет, ты что? Эти идиоты трусливы. Да и так близко к границе они не подойдут никогда.

Старк задумчиво кивнул. Он всё ещё сомневался. Ему нужно было увидеть место крушения, провести экспертизу, нужно было... увидеть её тело.

\- Тогда давай разрешение.

\- Не могу. Не сезон.

\- Рождерс, или ты делаешь то, что я говорю, или твой начальник Фьюри и так из тебя вытрясет это разрешение вместе со всем твоим дерьмом.

Казалось бы, что они с Роджерсом должны быть хотя бы приятелями. Один следит за мутантами, второй создает устройства для контроля мутантов. На деле эти двое друг друга ненавидели. Роджерс считал Старка выскочкой. Кроме того, его бесило, что чем больше тот изобретал, тем меньше работы оставалось самому Роджерсу. Да, свою должность Стив не жаловал, но не привык сидеть без дела. Семья Старков уже несколько занималась эксклюзивными разработками "контроллеров". Для каждого мутанта был создан свой уникальный контроллер, который учитывал все возможные проявления способностей. И лучше людям не знать, как Старку удавалось так точно изучать все слабые места мутантов. Старк обычно нейтрально относился к тем, кто мало его заботил, предпочитая не тратить силы на ненависть, а сразу уничтожать противника. С Роджерсом он ничего поделать не мог - тот был военным, выполнял одну из грязнейших работ и выполнял её прекрасно. Какими бы связями не обладал Старк, их было недостаточно. Нужна была ошибка Надзирателя, а этот ублюдок не собирался их делать.

Стивен снова глотнул виски.

\- Через пару часов, - нехотя сказал он. - Я не могу отправить тебя туда одного. А все мои люди пока заняты. Выдерну с десяток и дам в нагрузку.

\- Если через два часа их не будет, то я полечу сам. И плевать на бюрократию, - проворчал Старк, на прощание громко хлопнув дверью. Ждать он не собирался. Старк мог отсюда активировать всех своих дронов и свою собственную броню. Люди не вызывали у него доверия.

Роджерс посидел, потом достал из нагрудного кармана телефон.

\- У вас минут пятнадцать от силы, - сухо сообщил он, когда на другом конце взяли трубку. - Надеюсь, вы уже всё подчистили.

 

Первое время она была в странном забытье. Периоды полной темноты сменялись смутным ощущением своего тела и боли. Казалось, что даже думать больно. Поэтому обычно она просто старалась слушать. Глаза было почти невозможно открыть.

Не сказать, что жизнь вокруг неё кипела. Обычно было тихо, только что-то потрескивало, да порой кто-то тихо напевал. Разобрать слов она не могла, да и не хотела. Её успокаивал сам тембр голоса, и постепенно она снова засыпала. Иногда её будили, прижимали к губам что-то и заставляли пить. Иногда она не хотела, но неведомый человек был упрям. Чаще всего ей становилось легче после этой процедуры. Иногда она сама разжимала сухие губы. Говорить не получалось, но её всегда понимали, и теплая вода спасительной влагой касалась её горла.

А потом настал день, когда она смогла открыть глаза. Очень близко над ней нависал земляной потолок. Можно было даже разобрать змеящиеся нити корней растений. И вообще пещерка была небольшой, жарко натопленной и... да, слегка вонючей. Пахло зверем, влажностью и чем-то ещё. Двигаться она не могла, только голова с трудом повернулась немного в бок.

Это было не очень хорошо - так реагировать на своего спасителя. Её рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, но вырвался лишь слабый хрип. Это всё, на что были способны её легкие. Человек метнулся к ней. Она почувствовала, как его грязные жесткие пальцы закрыли ей рот. Он прижал палец к своим губам. Она чуть кивнула, заставляя себя дышать ровнее. Где она? И кто этот... это... существо? Потом, впрочем, она устыдилась. Он заботился о ней, а она...

Не его вина, что он так выглядит. Одет в волчью шкуру, а голова зверя страшным капюшоном отброшена на спину. Под этой шкурой угадывались и другие. Ноги замотаны в тряпки. Длинные спутанные волосы собраны в хвост, спускающийся почти до пояса. Борода - грязная и как будто обкромсанная. Длинные шрамы через всю левую щеку. Но хуже всего - глаза. Вернее, их отсутствие. Голова незнакомца была замотана в почерневшие тряпки. Один глаз скрывался за уродливо выглядевшим куском красного стекла, второго, судя по бинтам не было вовсе.

-Тшшш, нельзя, - шепотом сказал он.

Она медленно кивнула в ответ, чуть облизала губы.

Мужчина отстранился. Она заметила, как странно он повернул голову, как будто старался не смотреть на неё.

\- Где я? - так же тихо спросила она.

\- В Диких Землях, мэм, - немного помявшись, ответил её спаситель.

Она наморщила лоб. Казалось, что человек считал ответ исчерпывающим, но для нее это название ничего не значило.

\- А где это?

Она не могла видеть его глаза, но по быстрому развороту головы, поняла, что он удивлен этим вопросом. Несколько минут висела тишина.

\- Ты помнишь свое Имя? - наконец спросил мужчина. И вот тут накатил страх, потому что она отчетливо поняла - нет, она не помнит ни имени, ни возраста, ни где она находится. Ничего.

Ладонь во второй раз накрыла её губы, не позволяя испуганному крику вырваться на свободу.

 

Эта блондинка была вполне ничего себе. И явно была настроена на повышение уровня близости. Старк тоже ничего против не имел. Последняя пара недель выдалась ужасной. Несколько поездок в Дикие Земли, сбор остатков самолетов, вечные совещания и скандалы с Роджерсом.

Поэтому он был очень недоволен звонком, раздавшимся именно в тот момент, когда бюстгальтер девушки уже был расстегнут. Несколько секунд Старк думал о том, что можно спихнуть звонок на Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.Са, но звонили из лаборатории, где проводили экспертизу. И Старк уже устал ждать результатов.

\- Да, - ответил он, с сожалением чуть отталкивая девушку.

На экране во всю стену появился Зверь - смущенный и смотрящий в сторону. Он был мутантом, но его гениальности это не отменяло. Так что ещё Говард Старк умудрился заловить многообещающего дармового рабочего к себе. Зверь молчал, ожидая продолжения.

\- Говори, говори, - нетерпеливо сказал Тони. Иногда его бесили эти задержки, но согласно протоколу мутанты не имели права первыми начинать разговор. По идее, он мог наказать Зверя уже просто за сам факт звонка. - Только учти, если это что-то незначительное, у тебя серьезные проблемы.

Он видел, как чуть дернулся мутант.

\- Сэр, мы закончили предварительные эксперименты, и согласно им получается, что в момент падения на самолете было только пять человек, а не шесть. И лишь одна из них - женщина.

Тони отбросил в сторону пиджак и подошел ближе к экрану. Он забыл о том, что рядом есть кто-то ещё.

Сердце бешено забилось. Пять. Кто-то выжил.

\- Вы проверили ДНК?

\- Да, сэр. Это было сложно, так как...

\- К делу, Зверь! - ударил Тони кулаком по стене.

\- Это не мисс Поттс, сэр, - вжав голову в плечи, торопливо ответил мутант. - Я пока не уверен, но судя по всему, одного парашюта не хватает. Если мисс Поттс в момент трагедии была в другой части самолета, то у нее было время успеть выпрыгнуть до падения и взрыва.

Тони прикрыл глаза. Пеппер жива. Была жива две недели назад.

И он полный кретин, что уже тогда не прочесал все Дикие Земли.

\- Так, крошка, сегодня тебе ничего не обломится, - негромко сказал Старк, даже не поворачиваясь к своей спутнице. - У меня есть дела и поважней.

 

Рескью сморгнула и напряженно прислушалась. Она уже несколько дней назад получила возможность и разрешение Циклопа на то, чтобы сидеть у выхода. Конечно, не было чего-то примечательного, но чистый воздух и заснеженный лес были лучше угрюмой темноты пещеры. Впрочем, за это время она привыкла и считала это убежище своими домом. Другого она всё равно не помнила.

Первый шок уже прошёл, и она даже чуть философски относилась к этому. Нет памяти - и ладно. Может, так даже лучше. Скорее всего так лучше. Неизвестно, как бы она реагировала на Сайка, если бы помнила всё.

Мужчина не хотел ей рассказывать всего то ли из жалости, то ли из-за неразговорчивости, но она уже успела вытянуть из него некоторые подробности.

Например, что она спаслась с падающего самолета.

Или что у него есть только прозвище. Первые дни она всё пыталась вызнать, как всё-таки его зовут, но Циклоп лишь сильней замыкался в себе. Потом она сдалась, но взамен потребовала придумать прозвище ей. Сайк долго смотрел на неё - скорее всего, смотрел, а потом шокировано спросил, неужели она действительно этого хочет, ведь он знает её Имя.

Имя.

Он всегда произносил это слово с неким благоговением, как будто говорил о великом даре.

Она тогда кивнула, подтверждая свое желание. Свое имя она хотела вспомнить потом, сама. Выбирать прозвище тоже пришлось самой. Циклоп просто предложил выбрать что-то наиболее запоминающееся или значимое. Для нее это было спасение, поэтому так она себя и звала - Рескью.

Рескью зябко повела плечами, всматриваясь в лес.

Сайк не сразу объяснил ей, что в этом мире - её мире - не все имели право на Имена, имели право быть названными. Имя было подтверждением статуса, звания человека и пропуском в мир. Прозвище было клеймом, ещё одним штампом убожества и уродства. Те дети, которые не проходили опасный возраст, лишались своих имен, своей связи с человечеством. В системе сохранялись лишь их клички, намекающие на способности нелюдей.

Те же, кто подтверждал чистоту крови, получали полные имена - и мутантам следовало называть их только так, признавая их превосходство.

И Рескью задавала себе вопрос - что же это за жестокая система, что это за мир, где родители так просто забывают своих детей, где часть людей низводится до положения бесславных рабов?

Больше всего напугало её не это, а спокойное отношение к подобному положению вещей.

Она помнила, как однажды вечером лежала на куче меха и наблюдала за работающим Циклопом. Ей нравилось смотреть, как ловко и умело двигаются его пальцы, как он аккуратен. У Циклопа не было большого пальца на левой руке, но ему, похоже, это не мешало. Движения его рук завораживали женщину. Она уже знала о многих его талантах, но Циклоп продолжал удивлять её с каждым днем. Некоторое время она смотрела и на уродливую повязку на его голове.  
\- Циклоп - потому что один глаз, да? - пожалуй, это было не очень вежливо, но она хотела узнать его как можно лучше. - А как ты потерял второй?

Сайк только пожал плечами, не отрываясь от работы.

\- Никак. Его удалили в лаборатории.

На миг женщине стало дурно. И она не знала от чего именно - от ситуации или от будничного тона говорившего.

\- Ты заболел? Поранился?

\- Нет. Им просто был нужен мой глаз, - спокойно сообщил мужчина, продолжая сосредоточено вырезать рукоятку нового ножа. - Они надеялись узнать природу моих способностей. Предполагали, что это как-то связано с анатомией глазного яблока. Вот и вырезали.

Рескью сглотнула. В каком мире она жила? Что это за мир, где у людей удаляют части тела, и даже сами пациенты воспринимают подобное как нечто само собой разумеющееся?

Циклоп что-то прикинул, немного повертел заготовку рукоятки и продолжил шлифовку.

\- И ты им позволил?

\- А почему нет? Каждый мутант служит для чего-то полезного. Это было частью моей службы.

\- Но как ты оказался здесь?

\- Ушел. Из гетто. После травмы головы потерял контроль над даром и стал бесполезен, - Сайк досадливо поморщился. - Послушай, тебе вовсе не нужно знать всю эту грязь. Ты человек, и скоро вернешься домой. Я надеюсь только, что ты не будешь слишком злиться на меня.

Злиться? Рескью удивленно вскинула брови.

\- Я и говорить-то с тобой не могу, - пояснил он. - Тем более прикасаться. Я... я должен был сделать что-то другое.

\- Но в итоге ты спас меня, - резонно возразила женщина, - и за это я могу быть только благодарна тебе.

Тогда ей впервые показалось, что она увидела тень улыбки на его искусанных в кровь губах.

Из воспоминаний - вспоминать пока было мало что - её отвлекла мелькнувшая за елями фигура. Это тоже удивляло Рескью. Циклоп был высоким и широкоплечим, но всегда держался так, будто пытался занять как можно меньше места - сгорбившись, ходил на полусогнутых ногах. Двигался он при этом очень ловко и практически бесшумно.

Она выпрямилась, внимательно высматривая его. Ага! Циклоп шёл держа на плече что-то темное. Охота была удачной.

Рескью попыталась встать, но быстро отказалась от этой попытки.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась она, когда мужчина поравнялся с ней и присел на корточки. Его добычей были несколько куропаток. Сайк немного помялся, а потом извлек что-то из-под слоя шкур на груди и протянул ей завернутый в небольшую тряпку сверток.

Запах был сладким и напоминал о тепле и цветах. Рескью с удивлением взглянула на Циклопа.

\- Ты говорила, что хочешь сладкого, - пожал тот плечами, боком проскальзывая в пещеру.

Рескью улыбнулась. Да, говорила. Дней пять назад. Но Циклоп запомнил. Он мог бы сколько угодно рассказывать ей о том, что он как мутант мог и чего не мог в отношении её. Но соты из своих личных запасов он принес не потому, что она как человек выразила желание. Ему просто хотелось порадовать её.

Хотя и не сразу, но Рескью начала считать, что ей повезло со спасителем.

 

Дэниэль Рэнд закончил беседу и задумчиво подпер руками подбородок.

Паршиво. Весьма паршиво.

\- Проблемы? - его друг и союзник в этом деле Клинт вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Гигантские. Старк вернулся в Дикие Земли.

\- Какого черта? - поморщился Бартон. - И как Роджерс допустил подобное? Мы зря так тщательно промывали ему мозги?

\- Нет, он ничего не мог поделать. Старк предоставил результаты экспертизы, согласно которой один человек с его самолета мог выжить. Сразу скажу - да, эта та рыжая бестия ради которой вы, кучка идиотов, всё и затеяли.

Бартон расслабленно пожал плечами. В этом союзе он отвечал за "грязную" работу. Он собирался сбить самолёт над границей охранного форта, но что-то пошло не так и система сработала раньше.

\- Она могла нас сдать, Дэнни. Со всеми потрохами. Не уверен, что она успела разнюхать, но глаз у нее наметанный.

\- Могли бы убить её там, а не привлекать внимание к Диким Землям! - отрезал Рэнд.  
Он потратил кучу времени, денег и сил, нарушил все возможные законы, отстраивая свою подпольную империю. Фактически, все мутанты были не только имуществом государства, но и бесплатной рабочей силой. Зарабатывать на них было чрезвычайно легко, если бы не монополия, установленная семьей Старков много лет назад. Их компания решала все вопросы, связанные с контролем мутантом, владела лабораториями для изучения способностей. Интернаты для подростков были подведомственны непосредственно правительству, а "отбросами" и Дикими Землями занимались военные и надзиратели. Но на "отбросах" и денег не сделаешь. Интернаты к рукам тоже не приберешь, поэтому махинацию по свержению Старка начинали многие. Кто-то пытался его просто очернить, утверждая, что хваленая гениальность - латентная мутация, кто-то пытался подставить, но, при всей своей ненависти, Рэнд признавал, что эта скотина Старк был чертовски хитер и дальновиден. Конкурентов он уничтожал в зародыше. Союзов не заключал, избегая подстав и предательств. И помощника нашёл под стать себе. Абсолютно неподкупную рыжую стерву с длинным носом и зоркими глазами. Рэнд как-то попробовал подкатить к ней на одном из раутов. Презрения в её глазах было столько, будто она смотрела на мутанта. И Дэнни пришлось начать издалека - найти подход к Роджерсу, начать незаметные поставки в Дикие Земли для постройки заводов и лабораторий, увиливать от налоговой. И сейчас из-за глупой ошибки всё может рухнуть.

\- Не рассчитали немного, - махнул рукой Бартон. - Даже если она и была жива при падении, Дэнни, за две недели в той глухомани она точно окочурилась.

\- Да Старку плевать на это. Он весь снег перекопает в поисках своей дражайшей помощницы. А потом может задуматься и начать задавать вопросы почему и как.

Рэнд приказал себе собраться.

\- Ладно, с Роджерсом я договорился. Он будет вроде как помогать Старку, начав свои собственные поиски. Если что, сразу свяжется со мной. Ты пока подумай - может, замутишь что-то для отвлечения Старка. А я пока вызвоню Паркера, надо придумать дополнительную защиту для заводов и лабораторий.

 

Роджерс вышел из ворота Восточного форта, лишь кивнув дежурным, и медленно побрел в сторону леса. Было холодно. Промозглый ветер пробирался даже под теплую куртку, пробираясь до самых костей. Надзиратель сдавлено ругался в воротник, высказывая всё, что он думает о чокнутых миллиардерах, их разборках, и о безумных женщинах. Вот какого чёрта эта баба успела выпрыгнуть? Был бы кто другой, Старк и пальцем бы не пошевелил, но сейчас Дикие Земли ждет глобальная проверка. Стивен скептически относился к мысли, что эта Поттс могла сама выжить в этой ледяной долине.

Ключевое слово - сама.

Именно поэтому он подрядил примерно двести человек в помощь поискам Старка, строго-настрого наказав им медлить при любой возможности, и еще пару десятков самых верных - для собственных поисков. Конечно, ему было немного жаль женщину, но... необходимая цена.

Именно поэтому ему пришлось плестись к чертову лесу сквозь эту пургу. Замерев у деревьев, Роджерс достал из кармана небольшую коробочку и нажал на кнопку. Люди и большая часть мутантов не способны слышать такие частоты, но его доверенный агент среди никто могла.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Мороз уже не на шутку покусывал ноги, но прыгать на месте Роджерс не собирался.

\- Я считаю до трех и ухожу вместе с наградой, - равнодушно сообщил он в темноту.

Чья-то тень скользнула по ближайшей сосне.

\- Вы так нетерпеливы, Надзиратель, - промурлыкала Тигра, прищурив свои горящие в темноте глаза. В отличие от многих никто, она была идеально приспособлена для жизни в дикой природе. Даже одежда была ей не нужна, не говоря уже об оружии - клыки и когти с успехом заменяли любые ножи, а способность бесшумно подкрадываться к жертве отменяла необходимость в пистолете.

\- Что вас интересует?

Роджерс хмыкнул. Тигра была не то чтобы мутантом, но знали об этом не многие. В любом случае, на лбу у неё обличающей надписи не было, и в гетто и здесь её принимали за свою. Хотя большинство уже не доверяло. Но звериные слух и зрение делали её идеальным шпионом. Правда, довольно дорогим.

\- Кто из никто был здесь примерно три недели назад?

Женщина-кошка усмехнулась и сладко потянулась всем телом.

\- Это когда с неба упала такая большая горящая штука?

\- Да.

Она выразительно покосилась на карман Роджерса.

\- Сначала рассказ.

\- Ну, не так уж и много. Метелей мало, так что большинство предпочитает держаться подальше. Но я видела Бишопа, Жабу, Айсмена, Циклопа, Вульфсбейн и Саблезуба.

Роджерс сдавленно выругался. Вульфсбейн была свихнувшимся оборотнем и не брезговала человеческим мясом.

\- Кто из них теоретически мог подобрать раненую женщину?

Тигра тихо рассмеялась, махнула хвостом, задев колени Роджерса.

\- Надзиратель, ну что же вы так? Представьте, что вы живете тут и уже несколько лет не видели ни одной женщины. Любой из них забрал бы её.

Роджерс чуть сощурил голубые глаза.

\- Так выходит, я плачу тебе за то, что и так знаю? - холодно спросил он. Тигра поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Подачки Роджерса и, что важнее, его теплое отношение к ней были очень важны.

\- Не злитесь, сэр, - примирительно заурчала она. - Я бы не ставила на Айсмена или Жабу. Первый уже практически кусок льда, которого ничего не интересует, второй - слишком вял и слаб в такую пору.

Стивен сплюнул себе под ноги.

\- Остальных сможешь найти?

\- Мне искать только их? - вкрадчиво спросила Тигра, протягивая ладонь.

\- Нет, ещё можешь поискать следы крови или труп. За труп заплачу вдвое обычного.

Он небрежно швырнул на снег небольшой мешочек и уже повернулся к Тигре спиной, когда бросил на прощание.

\- Кстати, если труп будет свежим и со следами укусов дикого зверя - цена будет тройной.

Ему требовалась хотя бы такая месть за все тревоги.

 

Циклоп сидел рядом с входом в землянку и слушал. Обычно зимой Дикие Земли становились безмолвным царством снега и холода. Лишь изредка падал снег с уставших ветвей деревьев или неслышными тенями проходили карибу. В отличие от многих никто Циклоп любил зиму. Она позволяла ему отдохнуть, подумать.

Но сейчас всё было иначе.

У Сайка не было обостренных чувств, как у некоторых мутантов, но за шесть лет в лесах он научился многому. И понял, что гораздо важнее то, что слышишь, а не видишь.

В Диких Землях было шумно.

Он несколько раз уходил дальше от укрытия и следил за группами надсмотрщиков. Первый раз его порывом было подать им сигнал и отвести к его неожиданной подруге. Но что-то заставило его лишь поглубже забиться под завал стволов и задержать дыхание.

Они ему не нравились. Конечно, люди ему никогда особенно не нравились, но... было в них что-то неправильное. Они как будто старались производить меньше шума, не оставлять следов.

Но надсмотрщикам нечего боятся в Землях.

Он вздохнул.

Катастрофа была давно. Но только сейчас начались активные поиски. Почему ищут как будто две группы? И обе в одной форме.

Сайк поскреб бороду. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Старк и Роджерс враждовали. О причинах вражды ходили разные слухи. Они оба были полностью лояльны правительству, и, по словам людей, только это и удерживало их от открытой войны.

Неужели Роджерс решил поквитаться со Старком? Место идеальное, ведь именно Надзиратель здесь главный.

Получается, если он хочет спасти её, то нужно уходить к Западному Форту. Там много лабораторий Старка, там можно попробовать найти его людей.

Западный Форт.

Циклоп почувствовал неожиданное тепло в груди, смешанное с горечью. Домой. Если это слово применимо к рядам грязных бараков за стеной. Он пойдет домой. Мутант решительно стер все схемы, нарисованные веткой на снегу. Придется сделать большой крюк.

\- А я вообще не понимаю, зачем нам идти, - проворчала Рескью, опираясь на костыль. Было рано, она не выспалась, да и настроение было странно паршивым.

-Ты - человек, даже если не помнишь этого. Твое место не здесь, а там, - устало напомнил Циклоп, в последний раз проверяя всё ли он взял. Никто предпочитал ходить налегке, делая многочисленные схроны. Надсмотрщики частенько обирали мутантов.

-А другие аргументы будут? - тоскливо спросила женщина. - Мне тут нравится, тишина, покой.

\- Который так и норовит перейти в вечный, - саркастически отозвался Сайк. - Рескью, тебя там ждут. Семья, друзья, любимый.

Рескью представила себе своё возвращение и хмыкнула.

\- Это будет очень неловкая встреча, - со вздохом заметила она. - Но если тебе так не терпится отправить меня домой, почему бы просто не выловить этих... надзирателей?

Циклоп чуть склонил голову к плечу.

\- Самолет сбили. Кто может утверждать, что твои враги не остались тут? - резонно заметил он. - Кроме того, надзиратели не слишком любезны. Я рискую получить пулю в лоб. Тебя тоже могут принять за мутанта.

За последние дни он стал куда разговорчивей, как будто наверстывал все то время вынужденного безмолвия. Конечно, здесь жили и другие никто, но по молчаливому договору все держались особняком. Кто-то просто не хотел выдавать себя, кто-то не любил или не мог кочевать, кто-то сошёл с ума. Одному было спокойнее. Хотя Циклопу пришлось привыкать к одиночеству.

Он накинул на голову капюшон, проверил привязаны ли к поясу ветки, тщательно укрыл и засыпал вход в землянку.

Поднял голову, вдыхая морозный воздух. Идти напрямик они не могли. Циклоп предпочел наиболее укрытый путь - меньше шансов, что их могут заметить. Если он верно помнил, Ангел всё ещё живет где-то здесь и предпочитает открытые места.

\- Я буду говорить, как идти, - ещё раз напомнил он. - Слушайся сразу.

-Да-да, я помню. Пошли, а то холодно уже.

Они медленно двинулись. Рескью не выдержала и бросила прощальный взгляд на сугроб, под которым был скрыт вход в пещеру. Это место было ее домом...

 

Жаба устало вытянул ноги. Зимы он терпеть не мог. Его мутация делала его слишком чувствительным к низким температурам, но в тоже врем была недостаточной для настоящего анабиоза земноводных. Обычно он старался за лето и осень сделать запас еды, но прошлый год был неурожайным. Тодду пришлось выйти из убежища и отправиться на поиски еды. В том районе, где он предпочитал держаться, было ещё несколько никто, но его не трогали.

Смысл?

Ценного у него ничего не было. И даже чокнутая Вульфсбейн не стала бы есть его.

Он потер ступни, разогревая кровь. Пора двигаться дальше или до сумерек ему не добраться до ночлега. Жаба и так шёл гораздо медленней из-за этих глупых и странных проверок. Конечно, сбитый в Диких Землях самолет - событие небывалое, а уж возможность того, что человек оказался тут - вообще из разряда фантастики, но к нему-то это разве имеет отношение?

Он вздохнул и уже собрался прыгнуть, когда сзади раздался странный свист. Несколько метров его тащили по снегу с жуткой скоростью. А потом впечатали в дерево. Жаба судорожно пытался вдохнуть, перед глазами мелькали цветные круги. Когда ясность рассудка вернулась к нему, Тодд пожалел об этом. Он попался. Железный человек в прямом смысле слова поймал его за горло.

Энтони Старк, ночной кошмар мутантов.

Маска приподнялась, и Жаба инстинктивно съежился, отвел в сторону глаза.

Лучше бы те надсмотрщики избили его.

\- Итак, у меня к тебе пара вопросов, - буднично сказал Старк. - За последние три недели ты видел что-то странное? Или слышал?

\- Нет, нет, сэр, Жаба ничего не видел, - поспешно отозвался Тодд. Говорить было больно.

\- Ты уверен? Что-то твоя манера речи, ударения и прочие показатели говорят об обратном.

Даже на таком морозе Тодда прошиб пот. Он мог соврать надсмотрщикам, но соврать этому ублюдку он не сможет.

\- Жаба ничего не видел, сэр, - захныкал он. - Жаба видел только самолет.

Старк склонил голову, а металлические пальцы сдавили горло мутанта чуть сильнее.

\- Тогда слышал? У меня нет времени, чтобы тратить его на тебя, никто.

\- Жаба уже всё рассказал, - продолжал жаловаться мутант.

Старк насторожился.

\- Кому?

Роджерс выделил ему в помощь около двух сотен людей, но если верить составленному им графику, надсмотрщики должны были добраться до этого района позже.

\- Людям Надзирателя, - охотно отозвался Тодд, радуясь возможности сменить тему. - Они задавали те же вопросы, но Жаба ничего не видел.

Его тряхнули и приложили чуть сильней.

\- Последний шанс, отброс, - лениво сказал Тони.

Тодд обмяк. Ему не выбраться.

\- Хорошо, сэр, хорошо... Жаба слышал, что один никто видел другого, - он многозначительно помолчал. - И тот никто был не один.

\- С кем?

\- Этого тот никто не видел. Он просто видел, что они шли вместе. И другой никто явно чего-то остерегался.

\- Прозвища, маленький вонючий мерзавец, я не собираюсь ломать голову, - тон Старка даже не стал выше. Слова мутанта давали надежду. Конечно, этот никто мог просто объединиться с себе подобным, но вдруг это всё же след к Пеппер? И если так, то она жива, и, судя по всему, здорова, но, дьявол, как же должна страдать в плену у мутанта!

Тодд всхлипнул. Ангел был его другом, если этот термин вообще применим к никто. Ангел порой подкармливал Тодда и не возражал против его компании. Он-то и рассказал, что случайно видел с высоты полёта Циклопа пару дней назад. Обычно тот так далеко не заходил. Безногий мутант с крыльями доверял остроте своих глаз, но не знал, как объяснить увиденное.

\- Точно не знаю, но тот никто со спутником, возможно, это был Циклоп, сэр, - прошептал Жаба. С Циклопом они мало пересекались, но Тодд слышал от Ангела, что тот был неплохим парнем. Особенно для мутанта его профессии.

\- Циклоп, - повторил Старк. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С уже начал поиск по системе. Вот и прозвище того ничтожества, что подло украло у него Пеппер. Или это же очередной проблеск ложной надежды. - Где их видели?

\- Они шли от озёр, сэр, - Тони нахмурился. От озёр? Дальше на Север? Чушь какая. Или нет? Но как этот Циклоп вообще успел там оказаться?

Тодд успел поймать холодный взгляд голубых глаз за миг до того, как позвонки в его шеи хрустнули. Старк равнодушно отпустил еще слабо дёргающееся тело.

Значит, Роджерс обманывает его... Интересно, в чём ещё? Оставить в живых столь ненадежного свидетеля Старк не мог. Следующие посыльные Надзирателя могли так же вытрясти всю правду из мутанта, а Старк собирался оставить столь ценные сведения лишь себе.

Пеппер искал не только он.

И другие не собирались её спасать.

 

Бартон слегка поморщился. Запах канализации смешивался с запахом химикатов. Но другого трудно ожидать в районе рядом с Западным гетто. Он аккуратно переступил через непонятную лужу, быстро огляделся и глубже натянул капюшон на голову. Если Клинт и не терпел что-то в своей работе на Рэнда, так это всякие шпионские штучки - не быть замеченным, сохранять секретность, бла-бла-бла. Чушь собачья. Клинт считал, что Рэнд слишком уже осторожничает. С таким противником как Старк надо быть уверенным и просто бить, как можно чаще и сильнее.

Со скучающим видом он продолжил свой путь. Людей тут было мало, а все встречающиеся на дороге "отбросы" брели, покорно опустив головы. Они не заметили бы и толпы солдат. Именно поэтому Бартону и пришлось тащиться на другой конец города. В другом месте лабораторию того хакера быстро бы обнаружили.

Бартон скользнул в неприметный переулок и постучался.

Дверь открылась далеко не сразу. В помещении было темно, но Клинта не оставляло чувство того, что его внимательно изучают.

\- Да я это, брось.

Дверь за спиной захлопнулась как из-за порыва ветра. И лишь потом зажглась тусклая лампочка. Ричардс стоял в паре метров от Клинта и буравил его взглядом.

\- Чем обязан, Бартон? Прошлый твой заказ принес мне только кучу проблем.

\- Но тебе же было интересно, - усмехнулся Клинт. Он знал Ричардса уже давно - тот был гением техники и компьютеров, и при этом безнадежным психом и параноиком. Его пару раз пытались лечить, но он каждый раз сбегал. Так как большую часть времени он вел себя спокойно - в смысле, никто просто не мог найти доказательств его вины - в конце концов про Рида забыли. А Клинта каждый раз передёргивало, когда он смотрел на металлические протезы рук. Их Ричардс собрал сам, увеличив радиус действия до пары десятков метров и таская все нужные инструменты с собой.

\- Это верно, я давно так не развлекался. Что сейчас?

Для начала Бартон протянул пакет с едой и стаканчик с кофе. Ричардс обычно становился сговорчивей после подобных подношений.

\- Ты сможешь создать видимость атаки на лабораторию?

Хакер лишь приподнял бровь.

\- Я могу в принципе сломать защиту лаборатории, - спокойно сообщил он, усаживаясь прямо на грязный пол. - Моя новая программа "Невидимая леди "- я её ласково зову Сью - сделает это незаметно. Практически без следов.

\- Нет-нет, лучше пусти...как там... Факела?

\- Аааа, тебе нужно эффектное появление Джонни? - захихикал хакер, - Много вспышек, огня и прочего?

\- Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты создал видимость атаки на лабораторию Старка, и при этом вывел бы из строя спутник Старк Индастриз. Все данные должны быть ошибочными.

Ричардс замер и перестал жевать сэндвич.

\- Нет-нет, Сью я к нему не пошлю. Джарвис Старка её на куски порвет. Лучше Бена. Он мощнее, правда, заметней.

\- Да мне без разницы, - вспылил Клинт. - Лишь бы Старк бросился проверять лаборатории и при этом спутник, вроде бы работающий, не вызывал у него вопросов. Его сейчас всё равно нет в городе.

Хакер облизал металлические пальцы.

\- Оплата?

Бартон усмехнулся, доставая пачку денег. Каким бы психом не был Рид, о деньгах он помнил.

\- Получишь столько же за идею того, как можно взбаламутить систему безопасности Старка в городе. Мне нужно побольше шума и пинков для его самодовольной задницы.

\- Датчики реагируют на активный ген Икс, информация о котором есть в базе данных, - равнодушно сообщил Ричардс. - Повысить чувствительность, пролить кровь на одежду и вытолкнуть людей в ней. Может и сработает.

Бартон потёр подбородок. А идея не так плоха. Только к чему такие проблемы? Дэнни, конечно, не обрадуется, что часть его мутантов подохнет, но цена того стоит. Старка начнут теребить и собственные люди, и правительство.

Клинт добавил ещё денег к увесистой пачке.

\- Запускай свои программы, Рид.

Хакер уже направился к стоящим рядом компьютерам.

\- Я же говорил, что меня зовут мистер Фантастик, - рассеянно отозвался он.

 

Как и её спутника, белые просторы успокаивали Рескью. Она начала задумываться, была ли раньше болтливой или тоже предпочитала уютное молчание. Женщина подстроилась под ритм ходьбы за эти пару дней. В глубине души она подозревала, что Сайк предпочел бы идти быстрее, но жалел её, делая скидку на недавнюю травму.

Итак, она идет... домой? Рескью честно попыталась припомнить хоть что-то, но память отозвалась безмятежной пустотой. Интересно, а был ли у неё дом?

А что, если у неё и муж есть? От одной мысли засосало под ложечкой. Одно дело общаться с тем, кто видел тебя первый раз, другое - с тем, кто тебя знает, а ты ничего не помнишь. И не чувствуешь. Она вздохнула.

Рескью понимала, что её бесконечные вопросы могли уже надоесть Циклопу, но ей самой, увы, рассказывать было не о чем, кроме как -" Я видела карибу" или "Посмотри, это следы волка?"

Поэтому она не выдержала. Тем более, что этот вопрос долго её мучил.

\- Циклоп, если я верно всё поняла, то мутанты и люди по сути в обыденной жизни разделены?

\- Большая часть людей и мутантов, - уточнил он. - Часть людей работают с нами, контролируют.

\- И новости у вас ограничены?

\- В целом - да, нам сообщают только то, что относится непосредственно к нам.

\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь меня? - тихо спросила Рескью. Она догадывалась, каким будет ответ. В той жизни она была одним из тех, кто занимался вопросами мутантов, контролировал их.

Унижал. Уничтожал. Такими были всё люди из истории Сайка.

К её удивлению мутант не обиделся. Он кратко усмехнулся.

\- Тебя знают все мутанты. Из-за человека, на которого ты работаешь. Знаешь, если честно, когда я тебя нашёл, то первым желанием было убить тебя - задушить, изуродовать лицо и написать кровью на снегу что-то оскорбительное.

Рескью поёжилась. Такая честность от Циклопа её пугала.

\- Но... потом я решил, что ты-то точно не причем, - голос мутанта стал неожиданно мягким, но лишь на миг. - Ты не причем. Не твоя семья завершила окончательное установление рабства над мутантами. Это его предок придумал, как можно заработать на нас. До этого мутантов просто ссылали в поселения за пределами городов. И там они жили сами по себе. А потом гению по фамилию Старк в голову пришла идея о том, что пропадают столь ценные работники. И он придумал хлыст. Для каждого свой.

Циклоп сплюнул под ноги. Его учили с пятнадцати лет, что мутанты ниже людей, что за свое уродство они должны расплачиваться бескорыстным трудом на благо человечества. Но он помнил уроки истории и знал, что всё могло пойти иначе. Если бы один человек не решил построить свою империю на изгоях.

\- Прости, - извинился он минуту спустя. - Ты не должна была слышать это сейчас. Может позже.

Рескью покачала головой.

\- Нет, спасибо тебе за честность.

До заката солнца они шли в полном молчании.

 

Сначала в низкий барак ворвались несколько групп солдат, и только потом внутрь спокойно зашел полковник Роудс.

Обитателей барака уже выстроили вдоль стены по росту. Лишь одну, по телу которой изредка пробегали языки пламени, вывели наружу. Мутанты привычно смотрели под ноги. Только одна девушка сжимала в руках помятый котелок.

Похоже, мутанты ужинали.

Роудс поморщился. В одной большой комнате было мало мебели, да и та своим видом наводила мысли о свалке. Он скользнул взглядом по самодельной печи и стоящему на ней явно самодельному чайнику, по покосившемуся столу с кучей жестяных кружек. Постели заменяли разложенные в углах матрасы. На протянутых под потолком веревках висели занавески, которые разделяли помещение на небольшие части.

Обитатели барака явно пытались поддерживать тут чистоту и порядок, но Роудс всё равно скривился от запаха.

Один из помощников протянул ему лист с прозвищами мутантов.

\- Итак, - мужчина медленно прошелся мимо "отбросов", лениво читая имена. - Насколько мне известно, вы были соседями мутанта по прозвищу Циклоп.

Стоящим первым рослый мужчина вскинул голову. Он был наг по пояс, бос, и казалось, что холод не причинял ему никакого вреда. Его тело представляло собой затейливую мозаику, в которой плоть чередовалась с металлом.

\- Это было давно, сэр, - глухо ответил он. Роудс подошёл к нему и замер, пристально вглядываясь в лицо. Несомненно, он был главным тут. Интересно, всегда ли так было?

\- Я знаю. Но я хотел утончить у вас кое-что, чему не место в его официальном досье.

\- Так он жив? - вырвалось у девушки, которая стояла на другом конец строя. Её рука в перчатке крепко сжимала ладонь мужчины, сидящего на грубо сколоченной доске с колесиками. Девушка поспешно закрыла рот рукой и поспешила отвернуться. Её соседка с другой стороны продолжала безмятежно смотреть куда-то в пустоту.

Роудс усмехнулся.

\- Пока да. Итак, вы знали его лучше всех. Он что-то говорил о своей ненависти к людям вообще? К Энтони Старку в частности?

Мутанты быстро переглянулись между собой.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- То есть его нападение на надсмотрщика было единственным бунтом?

\- Да, сэр, - снова прокатилось по цепочке.

И лишь один из отбросов - покрытый синей шерстью, с хвостом, и белыми глазами без зрачков - добавил.

\- Он был добрым мутантом, сэр.

Роудс скептически приподнял брови.

\- Он десять лет был палачом. Как вы думаете, может ли такой мутант быть добрым?

\- Он убивал не из-за своего желания, - глухо проворчал вожак-здоровяк.

По едва заметному сигналу двое солдат прижали мутанта к стене, пока остальные отрезали его от цепочки.

Полковник подошёл чуть ближе.

\- Но убивал. Не так ли?

Мутант молчал.

\- Итак, если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас получал информацию от Циклопа или знал место его положения, но утаил, вы все горько пожалеете. Если вы хоть что-то услышите о нём - пускай это будут слухи, сплетни, то немедленно - я подчеркиваю - немедленно докладываете смотрителю на своем участке. Всё ясно.

Он уже направился к выходу, когда услышал безмятежный голос за спиной.

\- Циклоп ушёл умирать. Он просто не хотел, чтобы мы видели это. Не хотел, чтобы мы пострадали из-за него, - покрытый шерстью мутант положил трехпалую руку на плечо девушки, которая продолжала безмятежно смотреть в пустоту. Он явно пытался успокоить её, заставить молчать. Но его подруга лишь шире улыбнулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза опешившего Роудса. Глаза были странными - то ли пустыми, то ли напротив слишком сосредоточенными. - Ему нечего терять. Нечего искать. Такие люди могут быть очень опасными. Не так ли?

Больше всего в этой странной тираде Роудса смутило точное копирование его интонаций. А ещё он ощутил странный холодок между лопатками. Он махнул солдатам рукой, приказывая выйти.

Этот рейд был его собственной инициативой. Тони не просил его о помощи, но Роудс - или Роуди для друзей - не мог сидеть в стороне, когда его подруге Пеппер приходилось выживать в ледяной пустыне, наедине с мутантом - бывшим палачом.

И слова этой явно безумной девушки лишь подтверждали его собственные опасения.

 

Колосс проснулся, как и всегда, чуть раньше побудочного сигнала сирены. Ни у кого из "отбросов" не было часов. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, совершенно точно зная, что сейчас происходит в бараке.

Магма и Роуг встали раньше остальных, чтобы приготовить ужин. Он слышал их тихий шепот у плиты. Со стороны улицы донесся скрип колес. Гамбит вернулся после обычной разминки.

Чуть дальше от него на коленях стоял Ночной Змей (вот кто, кто придумывает прозвища?) - утренняя молитва.

Колосс точно знал, как расположена в комнате немногочисленная утварь, знал даже, как именно будут ходить его друзья, но у него всё равно бы никогда не получилось пройти по бараку с закрытыми глазами. Он обязательно спотыкался, врезался во что-то или кого-то. Он не мог.

А вот Циклоп мог.

Колосс потёр глаза, пытаясь избавиться от назойливых мыслей.

Мутанты, в большинстве своём, не боялись смерти. Кто-то из них даже разработал схему, согласно которой мутант мог умереть четыре раза.

Первый - когда впервые проявлялись силы. Мутант менял имя, забывал о своем происхождении.

Второй - если силы отказывали или мутант получал сильную травму. Как Гамбит, к примеру, его ноги парализованы. Или он сам, по неведомой причине лишившийся контроля над способностью.

Третий - когда мутант становился "никто".

И четвертый раз, о котором можно и не узнать. "Отбросы" предпочитали считать "никто" мертвыми, как только те покидали территорию резервации.

Они привыкли думать о Циклопе, как о мертвеце. В вечер его ухода они выслушали молитву Змея и молча сели есть, старательно отводя глаза от пустого места. Но время шло. Они свыклись с мыслью, что их друг мёртв.

Оказывается, он ещё был жив. И, более того, не утратил привычки находить неприятности на свою голову.

Колосс сел и протёр глаза. Этот генерал явно мало знал о системе гетто для мутантов - у никто не было никаких шансов передать весточку о себе. Зато отбросы могли обмениваться информацией в обход официальных каналов.

Сегодня Колоссу придется выйти на связь с Энолом - лучшим из информаторов.

 

К этому никто Старк не стал заходить со спины. Он просто шагнул прямо на поляну. Мутант поднял голову, приветственно махнул рукой и вернулся к приготовлению мяса. Пахло довольно вкусно.

\- Привет, Старк, - спокойно сказал Ангел. - Надеюсь, ты простишь моё неуважение к тебе по старому знакомству.

\- Я постараюсь. Тут нет никого, кто мог бы узнать о падении моего авторитета, - хмыкнул Тони, присаживаясь на поваленное дерево.

\- Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но здесь могу посоветовать лишь снег, - Ангел спокойно перевернул нанизанный на палку кусок мяса. - И обедом я тоже не поделюсь.

\- Я не голоден, - отозвался миллионер.

Ангел тоже был наследником богатой семьи. Собственно, по интернату они друг друга и знали. Энтони Эдвард Старк и Уоррен Уорртингтон Третий были головной болью для учителей. Мальчишки дружили, соперничали и просто развлекались. Их родители считали такую дружбу полезной и даже поощряли - оба имели блестящие перспективы. До того памятного дня, когда Уоррен лишился всего. У него начали расти крылья. Это стало позором для всей семьи, ведь он стал первым Уорртингтоном-мутантом. Его быстро лишили и звания, и статуса. Тони слышал, что отец Ангела отвалил кучу денег, лишь бы биографию сына стерли из системы. Более двадцати лет назад они были одинаковыми, сейчас между двумя мужчинами была чудовищная разница. Один был на вершине мира, второй стал калекой и лишился всего. Мир вообще его не замечал.

Взгляд Тони скользнули по обрубкам ног Ангела. Тот даже головы не поднял.

\- Несчастный случай на производстве. Я же был кем-то средним между спасателем и копом. Как видишь, страховка мне не помогла.

\- Я думал, ты умер тогда.

\- Нет, хотя лучше бы умер. Итак, ты уже убил Жабу?

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Я только с ним и общался в последние месяцы. И ты бы вряд ли пожертвовал своим статусом грозы мутантов ради того, чтобы оставить его в живых - Ангел откинулся на спину, прижавшись к камню, оторвал кусок мяса и отправил в рот. - Ну и переполох в последние дни тут был.

\- Куда он ушёл?

\- Узнаю тебя. Сразу к сути дела, - никто помолчал. - Знаешь, я порой вспоминал то время в интернате. И думаю, что мои бывшие родители не могли сделать ничего хуже - падать вниз по социальной лестнице было очень больно. И к еде я долго привыкал. Зато я мог летать без всего это металла по всему телу. И, как ни странно, я узнал, что есть настоящая свобода.

\- Узнаю Уоррена, - усмехнулся Старк. - Всё те же мечты и пустословие.

Они рассмеялись, но огонёк улыбки погас в глазах мутанта, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Я не скажу тебе ничего. Кроме того, что с ним она в куда большей безопасности.

Старк нахмурился, хотя под маской это было и не видно.

\- Так всё-таки это была женщина? Ты увидел?

\- Нет, не видел. Но ради кого ты бы ещё сунулся в бесплодную снежную пустыню.

\- Ангел, ты же понимаешь, что тебя я могу не просто убить?

Мутант пожал плечами.

\- Можешь. И тебе ничего не будет за это. Ты сможешь запереть меня в клетке и пытать сколь угодно долго. Но к цели тебя это точно не приблизит.

\- Ты не боишься?

\- Все никто не боятся смерти. Никто нечего терять. Он может сделать всё. В конце концов, наша дорога в ад затянулась.

Ангел спокойно смотрел на своего бывшего приятеля. Тони со вздохом поднял руку, когда его отвлек сигнал Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а

\- Сэр, кто-то запустил программу взлома в систему ваших лабораторий!

Тони выругался. Несколько долгих секунд смотрел в безмятежные глаза мутанта. Потом стремительно взлетел.

К черту. К черту. К черту.

Он просто не мог.

 

Рэнд гипнотизировал фотографию, на которой были запечатлены обрывки документов. Несколько скупых фраз, которые перевернули его жизнь.

Эти полусожженные обрывки были найдены в одном из старых подсобных помещений СтаркИндастриз и тщательно охранялись. Рэнд помнил сколько времени денег и сил у него ушло, что бы получить эту фотографию.

"...ить код человека на кода мут...

"...абота докто...екс показала, что возможности генов уникал...

"Вакцина действу... не взросл..."

Именно эти слова навели его на мысли о том, что мутантов можно создать, и тот, кто первым получит ключ, получит власть в свои руки.

Он начал рьяные поиски, пытаясь узнать всё об исследованиях генов и специалистах прошедших времён. Именно в процессе поиска Рэнд случайно встретил Бартона и чуть позже сделал его свои наёмником.

Именно Бартон впервые сообщил ему о докторе Натаниэле Эссексе, английском учёном, яром стороннике дарвинизма. Масштаб его работ поражал воображение и размахом, и жестокостью опытов. Этот человек определенно был гением, но с разумом его было что-то не то. Доктор Эссекс был принудительно госпитализирован, а потом как будто пропал.

Ещё несколько месяцев упорного поиска, и Рэнд с Бартоном наткнулись на поразительную вещь - фотографию, где Эссекс пожимал руку своему другу Генри Старку на встрече выпускников университета. Первым желанием Рэнда было немедленно опубликовать обрывки информации и полностью дискредитировать Старка, но Клинт отговорил своего босса от столь опрометчивого шага. У них были незаконно полученная фотография строго засекреченных документов, и вторая фотография, которая ни о чем не говорила. Генри Старк не оставил после себя мемуаров, и никто из его биографов ни разу не упоминал несчастного сумасшедшего учёного.

Впрочем, чуть позже Рэнд понял, что такую ценную информацию следует держать при себе - однажды он найдет способ обыграть Старка, но терять такие возможности было бы явной глупостью. Он всё обдумал и начал воплощать в жизнь новый план - нашёл ученого, с величайшей предосторожностью построил в Диких Землях пару лабораторий и, наконец, наладил контакт с Роджерсом. Это было чуть ли не самым сложным. Сыграть на ненависти к Старку не получилось - Роджерс отказывался сотрудничать, указывая на то, что Тони прекрасно справляется со своими задачами, а остальное не так важно. И тогда Рэнд придумал обходной план - он убедил Капитана в том, что желает помочь несчастным "отбросам", вылечить их, вернуть им способности и снова сделать полезными для общества. Роджерс задумался - его порой коробило ужасное отношение к мутантам из гетто, и он был бы рад что-то изменить в из жизни. Рэнд с трудом убедил его отдать ему нескольких мутантов, списав их как мертвецов - смертность в гетто всегда зашкаливала. А потом Рэнд отвез их в лабораторию и передал Хэнку Пиму.

С тех пор прошло уже больше полугода, а результатов не было... Каждый раз получать новых мутантов от Роджерса было сложнее, но пока Рэнду удавалось убеждать Капитана в успехе предприятия.

И всё шло бы гладко, если бы не внезапная анонимка "Ищи Синистера". Рэнд был озадачен - кто это? Или что? Поиски почти ничего не дали, когда Бартон вдруг сообщил, что помощница Старка ищет информацию о докторе Эссексе, а также привлекла внимание Фьюри к всплеску смертности в Восточном форте. Рэнд вздохнул - зря он приказал Бартону убрать её, зря. Это тоже привлекло ненужное внимание.

Противно запищал телефон. Это была секретная линия с лабораториями.

\- Что там, Пим?

\- Пока неудачно, Дэнни. Прости. И нам... нужны ещё образцы.

\- Что? - Рэнд потёр лоб. - Я привозил тебе почти десяток две недели назад.

\- Ну, мне нужно было проверить одну идею. Рэнд, слушай, я понимаю, что это проблема, но и задача не из простых.

\- Кому-то это уже удалось, - жестко заметил Дэнни. - И почти сто лет назад.

\- Я в курсе, Эссекс был психом, но мозги у него работали. А ещё у него были здоровые мутанты под рукой, а не эти отбросы.

Рэнд прикусил губу.

\- Чёрт, Пим, я подумаю, но ничего не обещаю. Роджерс мне и так уже не доверяет, а если я попытаюсь украсть здоровых мутантов... Ладно, рискнем.

Он сбросил звонок.

Чёрт, чёрт.

Дверь хлопнула, и на пороге кабинета появились Кейдж и Бартон.

\- Клинт, чтобы ты сделал, чтобы доставить в Дикие Земли здоровых мутантов?

Бартон улыбнулся. Порой эта улыбка пугала Рэнда - примерно так улыбался на фото Эссекс.

\- Не поверишь, Дэнни, я к тебе тоже с вопросом про мутантов.

 

Стивен Роджерс ненавидел свою работу.

Тогда, в госпитале, ещё не до конца пришедший в себя после ранения, он посчитал предложение министра внутренних дел отличным выходом, а звание, предложенное ему, почётным.

Не каждому предлагали взять на себя руководство системой сохранения правопорядка мутантов, не каждый получал в руки единоличную власть над Дикими Землями - огромной территорией, вплотную прилегающей к границам нескольких штатов.

Только намного позже Роджерс понял, что взяли его на эту должность исключительно из-за его характеристики. Уже в интернате Стив решил стать солдатом и делал всё ради этого. Почему-то он был уверен, что не стает мутантом. После официального получения статуса человека, Роджерс вступил в армию. И началась его карьера. Он был идеальным солдатом, верил в свою страну и её ценности, никогда не сдавался, стремился поддерживать и помогать своим товарищам по службе. Его сослуживцы со смехом прозвали его Капитаном Америка, уверяя всех, что Роджерс обладал всеми качествами истинного американца.

Он помнил, как впервые прибыв на место своей работы, желал лишь оправдать оказанное ему доверие.

Но очень скоро Роджерс понял, что за пафосным названием его должности скрывается более простая суть - его сделали надсмотрщиком над рабами. Стив не задумывался о мутантах после того, как покинул интернат. Он не сомневался в политике, проводимой государством, но ему было противно видеть, как живут те, кто даже среди мутантов считался отщепенцами, "отбросами". Роджерс быстро понял, что политиков мало волнуют условия жизни мутантов в гетто. Ему было достаточно обеспечивать спокойствие и изредка появляться на светских раутах, своей давней славой патриота поддерживая подобную политику содержания изгоев.

Роджерсу казалось, что тяжелый запах нечистот и мусора сопровождает его повсюду. Он не мог спокойно смотреть, как утром отбросы медленно брели к воротам, чтобы выйти на свои рабочие места. Большинство трудилось на самой грязной и вредной работе - мусорщики, уборщики, работники химзаводов - и не получали ни гроша. Вечером их ждал ужин - собранный по нормативам паек.

Роджерс быстро научился закрывать глаза на то, как некоторые, наиболее живые, проносили чудом найденные продукты под рубашками.

В гетто всегда было тихо, и тишина давила на Стива. Здесь не играла музыка, не шумели на улицах группы молодых людей, не смеялись дети.

И больше всего на свете Роджерс ненавидел Энтони Старка, который занимался охраной и поставкой всего необходимого для гетто. По мнению Старка, не отказывающего себе ни в чем, мутантам требовалось до смешного мало.

Наверное, именно из-за этой ненависти Роджерс дал уговорить себя Бартону, охраннику бизнесмена Дэниела Рэнда. Тот сказал ему, что они ищут лекарство для мутантов. Естественно, в тайне, чтобы Старк не смог опротестовать подобное. По словам Бартона, ученой группе Рэнда уже почти удалось найти решение, но им были нужны мутанты для проверки вакцины.

Сначала Роджерс ответил категорическим отказом. Но спустя несколько вечеров, смотря из окна вниз на унылые однообразные лачуги гетто, позволил себе помечтать о подобном. Если мутантов вылечат, то и он тоже окажется на свободе. Он сомневался, но потом всё же организовал переправку группы больных мутантов к Бартону. По документам все эти "отбросы" считались умершими. Рэнд в ответ передал слова благодарности и увесистую пачку денег, которую Стив спрятал в своем сейфе.

Деньги ему были не нужны. Он просто хотел уйти отсюда.

Но последние события в Диких Землях и недавнее сообщение о визите в гетто генерала Роудса, близкого друга Старка, посеяли сомнения в душе Стива.

Он начинал опасаться, что новое предложение, как когда-то предложение о новой работе, стало для него очередной ловушкой. Бартон как-то намекнул ему, что Поттс, помощница Старка, могла что-то разнюхать про их совместные дела. Именно после этого Роджерс поддался порыву и посоветовал Тигре найти и убить женщину, но сейчас раскаивался в отданном приказе.

Роджерс задумчиво смотрел на телефон.

Тигра давно не выходила на связь, но успела прислать сообщение о том, что она почти вычислила нужного "никто". Роджерс вздохнул. Он и сам уже знал, кто им нужен. И ему надо сообщить об этом своей шпионке. И изменить приказ.

 

\- Я его помню, да, - снова подтвердил пузатый мужичок, начальник тюрьмы. Старк сжал зубы, стараясь не взорваться. Его бесило всё - непонятная атака хакеров на базу данных лабораторий, неуклюжая помощь Роуди, собственный провал в поисках Пеппер.

\- И что вы можете сказать о нем?

\- Циклоп был хорошим мутантом, - кивнул сам себе начальник тюрьмы. - Послушным, точным, пунктуальным. Он был одним из лучших моих палачей.

Старк вздохнул. Отличная характеристика.

\- Хотя пареньку не очень повезло. Способности у него были классными, но найти им применение было задачкой. Сначала им ученые занялись - ну, вы знаете - но ничего не нашли. Военные сразу отказались. А я решил взять, не отправлять же такого талантливого мутанта в цирк!

Тони, впрочем, сильно сомневался, что оказаться палачом в неполные шестнадцать лет такое большое везение. Из досье он узнал, что Циклоп жил на территории тюрьмы, лишь изредка выходя в город. По сути, подросток был таким же заключенным.

\- Он мало с кем общался, много читал. Мне даже было жаль, что после толчка того зэка он упал со второго этажа и заработал сотрясение мозга.

\- Именно тогда его способности отказали?

\- Да. Парню дико не везло.

Старк приподнял бровь.

\- В смысле?

\- Его привезли Очистители. Подружку Циклопа пристрелили у него на глазах, она была телепаткой. А чуть позже и у самого парня прорезалась способность - он тогда чуть пол-интерната не превратил в руины.

Начальник тюрьмы постучал пальцами по столу.

\- Может, после этого он и стал таким нелюдимым.

Старк рассеянно кивнул, думая только о том, что даже несколько одинаковых черт бывшей подруги и Пеппер могут стать роковыми.

 

Последние пару дней они шли всё больше петляя. От костров тоже пришлось отказаться. Циклоп просто выкапывал в сугробах укрытия. Несколько часов, и Рескью даже не мерзла. Она видела, что её друга что-то беспокоит, он часто вскидывал голову, напряженно прислушиваясь, но женщина не решалась тревожить его.

У неё самой были секреты. Сначала вспышки головной боли она отнесла на счёт полученной при падении из самолёта травмы. Но постепенно они становились всё хуже. Более того, Рескью казалось, что порой в этих ярких вспышках, она видит что-то. То ли пейзаж, то ли бумагу с рисунком. Иногда ей казалось, что она слышит странный шепот. Но такое точно не было возможно.

Или было.

Она тщательно всё обдумала, лежа в темноте сугроба, и решила, как незаметно вызнать кое-что у Сайка.

\- Сайк?

\- Ммм?

\- А у тебя есть кто-то особенный?

Он помолчал.

\- Была. Давно.

\- Очень давно?

\- Я тогда был подростком. И она была самой красивой девушкой в нашем интернате. Её звали Джин. Джин Грей - это имя она получила бы, если бы прошла последние полгода.

\- А где она сейчас?

\- Её убили. Понимаешь, все мутанты полезны. Могут быть такими. Кроме телепатов. Раньше их пробовали сделать подконтрольными, но не получилось. Группа телепатов под предводительством Чарльза Ксавье попыталась обмануть правительство. Они притворялись, что контроллеры действуют на них. А потом попробовали поднять бунт. Им не особенно удалось. Даже тех данных, что удалось собрать, ученым хватило для создания блокаторов. Всех восставших казнили. И с тех пор всех телепатов убивают при первом проявлении способностей. У них есть машина, Церебро, которая способна вычислять таких мутантов.

Циклоп помолчал.

\- Нам не повезло. Нам оставалось всего пять месяцев. Мы мечтали, что выйдем и будем вместе. Она хотела быть учительницей, а я... я хотел быть летчиком. Но потом Джин начала жаловаться на головные боли, а как-то раз упала в обморок прямо во дворе. Я даже понять ничего не успел...

Сайк прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот день...

День бы солнечным, летним. В голубом небе плыли легкие облака. И общее настроение было таким отличным от того, что произошло чуть позже.

Джин медленно осела на колени, а потом завалилась на бок. Он бросился к ней, схватил за руку, нагнулся, с тревогой вглядываясь в её лицо. Глаза девушки закатились. 

Он решил, что у неё случился припадок или что-то вроде этого, собрался закричать, позвать на помощь, но... Сначала ему показалось, что голова стала ватной. Мир внезапно отдалился, а потом начался шум. Он не сразу понял, откуда идут обрывки слов, песен, образов.

Не сразу понял, что всё это в его голове. Несколько секунд он ошарашено наблюдал за тем, как незнакомые ему картинки из чужой жизни проносятся перед глазами.

Он вдруг осознал, что лежит на спине и смотрит на небо. Лишь на миг прикрыл глаза, пытаясь встать, сделать что-то, но когда снова посмотрел наверх, то увидел лишь черное брюхо джета над ними.

Очистители всегда реагировали очень быстро.

Накатившая волна ужаса чуть было не заставила его заорать. Осознание случившегося рвало сердце на мелкие части.

Пять месяцев. Им оставалось так мало для свободы!

А теперь Джин не станет. Он почувствовал, как её тонкие пальцы на миг сжали его, и едва не застонал от раздирающих противоречивых чувств - он должен спасти её. Она телепат, и её должны убить. По лицу хлестнул кончик троса. Грубые руки отбросили его в сторону. Он попробовал встать, но получил удар коленом в грудь и отлетел ещё дальше.

Когда он смог поднять голову, его мир замер на секунду, а потом разлетелся на мелкие осколки.

Он видел, как Джин поставили на колени, видел её раскрытый в крике рот. Видел с невероятной четкостью, как медленно пробивает её лоб пуля, как вылетает из её затылка в алом ореоле крови. Тело девушки дёрнулось и медленно повалилось на бок. Зелёные широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на него, и он видел в них застывший вопрос и укор: Почему? Почему ты не спас меня?

Вокруг головы Джин быстро разливался кровавый нимб, злая насмешка над рыжими волосами. Солнечные лучи сверкали на нём и отбрасывали всюду алые отсветы. Сначала он принял жжение в глазах за слезы, но потом весь мир стал алым.

Очнулся он уже в лаборатории. На его глазах была повязка. Кто-то невидимый зачитал ему права и обязанности мутанта.

Через неделю ему удалили глаз.

Еще через неделю юный мутант Циклоп приступил к своим обязанностям.

\- Её смерть была последним, что я видел двумя глазами, - тихо сказал он, чувствуя мелкую дрожь.

Он повернулся на бок.

Рескью смотрела на спину друга. Она понимала, что он и половины ей не сказал, но даже того намека на боль в его голосе хватало, чтобы понять всю боль. Рескью протянула было руку к Сайку, но не решилась дотронуться до него.  
Честно говоря, для себя она тоже нашла того, кто был особенным. Пускай не в этом смысле, но Сайка она бы не променяла ни на кого.

 

Последние несколько дней Циклопа не покидало ощущение липкого взгляда на спине. Он то и дело вскидывал голову, прислушивался. Он увеличил время переходов, стал чаще петлять, но внутренний голос продолжал твердить об опасности.

Их выследили, и он не знал как. Спасти их могла метель, заметающая следы и уносящая запахи прочь, но погода, как на зло, стояла морозная и солнечная.

Он сделал мысленную пометку, что надо подумать о защите глаз Рескью. Тем более, что впереди их ждал длинный переход по равнине. Все инстинкты "никто" призывали Сайка держаться подальше от открытых пространств, но он и так уже был почти на границе тех земель, которые знал.

Тщательно всё взвесив и обдумав, он решил устроить ловушку сам.

Два надзирателя осторожно шли по недавно обнаруженному следу. Следы в Диких Землях вообще довольно редки, а двойные следы - это что-то из разряда фантастики. Один, чуть более высокий и плотный, толкнул своего приятеля в бок, указывая на что-то между ветвями. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что это старое животное легло отдохнуть у свалившегося дерева. Для Алекса "никто" и были животными. Он усмехнулся и начал осторожно подкрадываться вперёд. Подобравшись как можно ближе, он поднял пистолет.

\- Эй, ты! Не двигаться!

Его напарник показался чуть правее. Ответом была тишина. Никто не шевельнулся под шкурой.

\- Может, и правда сдох? - предположил Бен. - Прикрой мня, проверю.

Он осторожно подобрался ещё ближе. Алекс не стал ждать в стороне и последовал за ним, опустив оружие. "Никто"он не боялся: они были так трусливы, что держались подальше от вооруженных людей.

Тем временем Бен подобрал палку из валежника и, подцепив шкуру, сдернул её резким движением.

\- Ого! - одновременно вскрикнули охранники, увидев сжавшуюся в комок женщину. Очень знакомую женщину.

Бен сделал ещё шаг вперед, оказываясь рядом с валежником. Его губы растянулись в глумливой насмешке.

\- Её всё ищут, а она... - договорить он не успел.

Сугроб как будто взорвался снегом, из-под которого вырвалась вперёд чья-то фигура. Адамантий был хорош против любой брони - Бен захрипел и тихо осел на снег, пытаясь удержать кровь, хлеставшую из разрезанного горла.

Алекс успел только поднять пистолет, когда увидел оскаленное лицо "никто" и летящий нож. Лезвие вошло в глаз охранника, сила удара опрокинула его на спину.

Циклоп устало перевел дыхание, с благодарностью накинул на себя шкуру. Рескью показалась ему слегка побледневшей, но ручаться он не мог. Пускай и прошло уже больше шести лет, он всё ещё не привык к постоянному оттенку красного во всём.

Сайк деловито перетащил оба трупа ближе к валежнику, в котором он собирался их спрятать, и начал обшаривать карманы. Бумажники и документы он выкинул, даже не взглянув. Рескью подошла и села чуть дальше.

Вторыми в кучу мусора отправились пистолеты.

\- Почему не берешь оружие? - сухо спросила она. Скорость убийства её напугала.

\- Оно защищено от мутантов, - пояснил Циклоп, стаскивая с надзирателя куртку. - Я не могу из него стрелять.

Он чуть нахмурился, внимательно исследуя одежду.

\- Странно, чертовски странно, - пробормотал Сайк. - Я мог бы поклясться, что они из патрулей, но... у них нет нашивок на плечах. И рации.

Он посмотрел в сторону, откуда они пришли. Ещё раз проверил карманы и пояса.

\- Чёрт! - он ударил кулаком по снегу.

\- Эй-эй, что не так? - Рескью чувствовала тошноту и в попытке отвлечься изучала документы охранников. Пропуск с фотографией высокого блондина. Имени не было, только номер и странного вида штрих-код.

\- Это не патруль надзирателей, - сухо обронил Сайк. - У них нет ножей. Это значит, что я убил не тех.

Он на миг опустил голову. Нет, лже-надзиратели точно выслеживали их, и улыбка одного из них не обещала ничего хорошего. Только... вся ставка Сайка сводилась к тому, что для надзирателей будет большим сюрпризом вооруженный адамантиевым ножом "никто". Теперь внезапность была потеряна. А между лопаток снова появился знакомый зуд - за ними идут.

Он решительно стащил с надзирателей одежду.

\- Переоденемся, - сухо бросил он. - Так и теплее, и мы незаметнее.

Рескью молча повиновалась ему. Впервые за время своего изгнания Сайк хотел сбежать от тишины. Он аккуратно свернул свои шкуры и шкуры Рескью в узел. Ботинки немного жали с непривычки. Некоторое время они потратили на то, чтобы засыпать трупы снегом и закидать ветками. Рескью показалось, что на блондина Циклоп смотрел чуть дольше, чем на второго, и даже прикрыл глаза, пряча страшную рану. Она также заметила краем глаза, что её друг, на миг прикусив губу, тайком спрятал в кармане куртки пропуска охранников. Сама Рескью с невозмутимым видом спрятала в глубокий карман куртки пистолет. Его тяжесть странным образом успокаивала её.

Сайк уже собрался двинуться дальше, когда на его плечо легла ладонь женщины.

\- Может, нам пойти туда? - она указывала на следы надзирателей. - Они же откуда-то пришли.

Кончено, был риск оказаться между двух огней, но Сайку идея понравилась. Был шанс, что эти странные парни были тут вдвоем. И у них было укрытие.

Он кивнул, и двое беглецов поспешили в знакомую тень леса.

 

Бартон стянул ярко-желтую футболку и, скривившись, отбросил её в угол. Ему нравилось быть наёмником, нравилось искать неожиданные решения. Он мог часами сидеть неподвижно и наблюдать, слушать бессмысленные и нудные беседы, но смириться с необходимостью маскировки не мог. Чужая одежда казалась ему нелепой и дико бесила, но на его актерских способностях внутреннее раздражение не сказывалось.

Клинт с наслаждением упал на кровать. Было мно-о-ого работы.

Уговорить Рэнда он не смог, но махнул рукой и сам добрался до ближайшей лаборатории Пима. Тот не был столь чувствителен по отношению к мертвым мутам и щедро позволил взять наиболее свежий труп. Собственно, Бартону было нужно лишь немного крови. Дома он тщательно смешал кровь с водой и совершил долгий рейд по городу. Три жертвы Бартон нашёл быстро, предпочитая тех, на ком были более темные пальто и куртки, чтобы не было заметно мокрых пятен. На его счастье шёл мелкий снег, так что шанс выдать себя был ничтожно мал.

Он дотянулся до пульта от телевизора.

Его последний "посланец" - толстушка лет тридцати - уже должна была добраться до центра города, где датчики мутантов были выставлены на максимальную чувствительность. Бартон хохотнул, жалея лишь о том, что не сможет увидеть выражение лица Старка, когда его хваленая система безопасности даст такой сбой.

 

Тони, сжав челюсти, смотрел на Ника Фьюри. Одноглазый мерзавец всё никак не мог успокоиться и заткнуться.

\- Три за день! А ты какие гарантии нам предоставлял на безопасность?

\- Я понял, что три случая за день, но мне нужен доступ к телам, - в сотый раз повторил Старк.

Директор З.А.Щ.И.Т.ы покачал головой.

\- Они все люди, мы проверили. А ты сам говорил, что недавно тебя атаковали хакеры.

\- Всё было в порядке. Дай моим учёным доступ к телам, я уверен, что проблема в них.

\- Ты понимаешь, как ты нас подставил! - снова завелся Ник. - Сколько лет правительство сотрудничает с твоей семьей, предоставляет невероятные льготы и выгоднейшие договоры, и что мы получаем в ответ? Резню в центре города, устроенную твоими ботами. Мы и так прощали слишком много.

\- А я до сих пор пытаюсь понять, что продали вам мой дед или прадед на таких условиях. Склоняюсь к варианту с сердцем, хотя сомневаюсь, что у нас оно есть, - горько отозвался Старк.  
Контроллеры мутантов уже давно не предоставляли для него интереса - способности повторялись, придумать что-то новое было почти невозможно, да и не нужно. Старк уже давно старался куда больше времени уделять новому оружию и медтехнологиям, но контракт, которому так завидовали его конкуренты, был одновременно и удавкой на шее бизнесмена. Старк не мог отказаться от него, не потеряв всего. Иногда ему казалось, что следует послать всех к черту и начать заново - подальше от мутов и гетто, от скучных проблем и однообразия. Но что-то мешало ему. Он пытался вызнать подробности этой "дьявольской" сделки, но концов так и не нашёл.

Фьюри замолчал, несколько минут недовольно сопел. Тони давно понял, что перевод разговора на контракт семьи Старк сразу приводит к неловкой тишине.

\- Тела я тебе не выдам, - решил Ник, - привози своих ученых и работай тут. У тебя три дня, потом всех родственников я лично натравлю на тебя.

 

Циклоп и Рескью не сразу нашли вход в небольшую хорошо замаскированную хижину. Если снаружи здание было похоже на заброшенную давным-давно сторожку егеря или охотника, то внутри все сияло металлом и хромом.

В углу мирно работал компьютер, на столе стояли две кружки. Циклоп сразу захлопнул крышку ноутбука, выдернул шнур из розетки, потом толкнул одну из дверей, отметил двуспальную кровать и вернулся к заинтересовавшим его шкафам. Он деловито выгреб все консервы, пошарил по полкам, выискивая лекарства. А вот Рескью почти упала на стул и долго не могла прийти в себя.

Она вздрогнула, когда широкая ладонь мутанта накрыла её руку.

\- Выпей, - он протянул ей кружку, - тебе полегчает. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты была в таком состоянии.

Рескью хотелось закричать или толкнуть его, или сделать что-то ещё.

\- А мы могли...

\- Нет, - Сайк покачал головой. - Не могли.

\- Я просто... Впервые увидела труп.

\- И убийцу.

\- Нет, - запротестовала она, - я не думаю о тебе так! Ты спасал нас.

К её удивлению, Циклоп грустно улыбнулся. Она отстраненно отметила, как быстро научилась читать его эмоции по незначительным признакам.

\- Рескью, я был палачом. Десять лет своей жизни я убивал людей. Конечно, я делал это не по своей воле и, возможно, они заслужили нечто подобное, но... Я убивал.

Наверное, ей стоило отдернуть руку или сказать что-то резкое, осуждающее, но она могла только представлять себе напуганного подростка, который вдруг стал палачом.

\- А это что за место? - сменила Рескью тему.

\- Не знаю, и мне всё это очень не нравится, - Циклоп уже успел собрать всё самое необходимое в мешок, и теперь решил ещё раз всё осмотреть. - По идее так далеко в Диких Землях ничего не должно быть. В этом нет смысла. Но тут всё хорошо оборудовано и обжито.

Они ещё раз осмотрели всё помещение, но не смогли найти ни единой подсказки или документа. Вздохнув, Циклоп приступил к более насущным проблемам - ему нужно было успеть подготовить ещё одну ловушку, а времени могло и не хватить.

Он подвесил над дверью мешок с консервами - примитивно, но может сработать. Тщательно занавесил небольшие окна. Напротив двери подвесил на веревке растянутую на ножке стула куртку, создавая силуэт человека. Сам он вооружившись наспех сколоченной из остатков стула битой и ножом встал у двери. Рескью пряталась в небольшой подсобке, пообещав, что выйдет только по его сигналу. Сайк не льстил себе - если его новые противники будут достаточно опытными, они одолеют его даже небольшим числом.

Шли часы.

Иногда Циклоп позволял себе разогнуть ногу или руку, повращать головой, разминая мышцы. Он ждал, прислушиваясь к тишине окружающих зарослей, боясь не заметить легкий скрип снега под ногами. Ему самому выходить было бы нельзя - в темном, более-менее знакомом замкнутом пространстве шансы на успех были выше.

Сайк уже начал задремывать, когда-то неясный звук снаружи заставил поднять голову и насторожиться.

Показалось?

Но звук повторился. Кажется, скрип.

Через несколько томительных минут дверь хижины чуть приотркылась, впуская узкую полоску лунного света.

Сайк подобрался, готовясь нанести удар.

 

Рескью гипнотизировала дверь взглядом, пока усталость и нервное напряжение дня не вымотали её окончательно. Она пообещала Сайку не вылезать до его сигнала, но на самом деле собиралась броситься к нему на выручку так быстро, как только сможет. Приятная тяжесть пистолета придавала странную уверенность в своих силах, но где-то в душе копошились страх и язвительность - попасть во врага в темной комнате с первой попытки? Ну-ну.

Её разбудил грохот.

Она вздрогнула, вскидывая голову и с испугом глядя на дверь. Сейчас больше всего Рескью боялась открыть её. За тонкой стеной продолжали падать вещи, опрокидывалась и ломалась немногочисленная мебель. На какой-то миг женщине показалась, что она слышит рычание. Потом грохот раздался снова - кто-то или что-то с силой ударилось о стену, и вдруг стало тихо.

Неужели?

Она отчаянно прислушивалась к тишине.

Конец? Победа?

Наконец, взяв себя в руки и крепче сжав пистолет, Рескью приоткрыла дверь.

Никого.

Ей показалось, что в помещении стало светлее, и почти сразу поняла почему. Входная дверь была выбита. Теперь она могла услышать скрип снега под чьими-то ногами и тяжелое дыхание.

Она рванула к двери, по пути зацепилась не до конца зажившей ногой за стул и упала. Пистолет выпал и отлетел в сторону. Ругаясь, она стала слепо шарить, ища своё единственное оружие и почувствовала, как рука попала во что-то липкое. Она нащупала другой рукой рукоять пистолета и с ужасом посмотрела на запачканный пол.

Жидкость была темной.

Рескью вскочила и заковыляла к двери, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге.

 

Циклоп присел, держа перед собой нож. Тигра даже не утруждалась принимать боевую позу, она только шире улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ряд безупречных острых зубов.

За время короткой и яростной драки в хижине, Сайк только один раз смог достать её, зато у него вся спина горела болью из-за острых царапин, в груди кололо.

\- Ты же всегда был пай-мальчиком, - промурлыкала Тигра, - так отдай мне её.

Сайк только крепче сжал нож. Он чудом уловил начало атаки, резким движением сорвал с себя шкуру и кинул в лицо Тигры, одновременно пригибаясь сам. Его рука успела ударить, он почувствовал, как нож что-то задел, и услышал недовольное шипение противницы.

Но шансов против неё у него не было с самого начала. Нога Тигры с силой ударила его под дых, заставляя согнуться почти до земли, а на голову и плечи упал целый град ударов когтистых лап. Невероятным усилием Циклоп заставил себя вскочить, он схватил Тигру за руку и, развернувшись, ударился о стену дома, намереваясь придавить женщину.

Это ему удалось лишь частично.

Запястье обожгло новой болью, он чуть не выронил нож, но развернувшись ещё раз отбросил Тигру дальше от себя.

Бой как будто начался заново.

Тигра снова неспешно кружила вокруг. Циклоп держался к ней так, чтобы она не могла использовать его ограниченный обзор. Но заметить самое важное движение он всё же не смог. Хвост Тигры подсёк его под колени, а когтистая лапа стремительно дернулась к лицу. Циклоп успел только отдернуть голову и ударить кулаком снизу вверх.

Раздался хруст ломаемых костей, но на самом деле Циклоп потерял куда больше - Тигра смахнула, сорвала с его лица повязку.

Он замер на месте, боясь услышать хруст ломаемого стекла.

\- Вот так гораздо лучше, мышка, - услышал он охрипший голос женщины.

Сайк напряг слух, стараясь поворачиваться только на месте. Обнаженный торс уже онемел из-за холода, руки тоже слушались не так хорошо. Он с нарастающим отчаянием понимал, что ещё чуть-чуть и совсем потеряет чувствительность.

Новый удар Тигры он сумел отбить и даже сумел сбить её с ног на миг. Короткий возглас удивления показал ему, что она неверно оценила его способности к бою в темноте. Но он понимал, что следующая атака может стать последней для него. Сайк присел, пытаясь сгруппироваться как можно больше. Если он успеет, если ему повезёт, то удар ножа придется в живот Тигры - Циклоп был уверен, что та нападет в прыжке. В следующий миг слух сказал ему о верности предположения, мужчина резко выпрямился, и тут прогремел выстрел.

Сайк услышал, как рядом упало что-то тяжелое, быстрые шаги к нему. Плечи знакомым теплом окутала шкура. Он слепо пошарил рядом руками, надеясь найти свою повязку, когда почувствовал на лице дыхание Рескью и прикосновение тонких пальцев. Она помогла прижать ему стекло к глазу, и Циклоп тут же открыл его.

Его подруга была бледной, но губы были решительно сжаты, а глаза выражали ледяную собранность.

\- Ты сильно ранен, - прошептала она.

\- Пустяки, - он попытался улыбнуться, стараясь не смотреть на мертвое тело у ног. Циклоп чувствовал как по запястью, спине, рукам текут тонкие струйки крови. Боли в груди стала невыносимой. Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как во рту появляется металлический привкус. Красное стекло выпало из рук, когда Циклоп медленно осел на снег.

 

Несколько долгих секунд она просто смотрела на него. Нет, нет, так нельзя, так не должно быть.

\- Сайк! Сайк! - его веки чуть дрогнули, едва шевельнулись губы.

Нужно действовать. Он явно получил серьезные травмы. Ей... им нужна помощь.

Она бережно забинтовала его глаза, спрятала драгоценное стекло у себя в кармане, зажала обрывками ткани самые широкие раны.

Что делать? Она силилась вспомнить, как вдруг странное ощущение голоса в голове усилилось. Ей нужно дотащить его до хижины, перевязать раны, там есть бинт и бутыль с водой, а потом идти вон туда, на юго-восток, не так уж и далеко.

Она сжала зубы и ухватилась за край шкуры, рывком подтягивая Сайка к хижине. Рескью с трудом понимала, как ей удалось преодолеть нужное расстояние. Циклоп был тяжелым, её нога разрывалась от боли, но она продолжала тащить. Она разместила его у стены и бросилась искать их мешок, куда Сайк заранее сложил всё самое необходимое.

Она бинтовала его руку, когда Сайк застонал и что-то прошептал.

\- Не вижу...

\- Я забинтовала тебе голову, стекло у меня.

Он слабо кивнул в ответ и пошевелился, удобнее устраивая руку. Циклоп был явно почти в бреду, но всё же отозвался на её просьбы. Они с трудом встали и, опираясь друг на друга, вышли из хижины.

\- Ты только держись, - уговаривала его Рескью перед каждым новым шагом. - Нам помогут.

Странную уверенность в выборе пути и скорой помощи женщина объяснить не могла, и лишь упрямо двигалась в указанном направлении.

 

Сначала резко распахнулась дверь, а потом на стол Роджерса с глухим шлепком упала папка.

\- У меня к тебе серьёзный разговор.  
Стивен тяжело взглянул на ворвавшегося к нему Старка.

\- Я занят.

В глазах Тони сверкнул злой огонёк.

\- Плевать. Ты же слышал о недавних инцидентах, да?

\- Да, твоя хваленая система безопасности взбесилась. Это твои проблемы и твоя вина.

\- А вот и нет, - Старк раскрыл папку, - это твои проблемы. С системой всё в порядке, но я очень хочу узнать, почему ДНК мертвого мутанта оказалась на одежде трёх погибших?

У Стива засосало под ложечкой. Он внешне невозмутимо притянул документы к себе и начал читать. Так, анализ... анализ волокон, жидкостей, пыли...

\- В нашей базе он числится как Варпат, - сухо бросил Старк. - По тем данным, что ты предоставил нам, Варпат мертв уже больше года. И каково твое объяснение?

Рэнд его подставил, вот каково объяснение, но озвучить его Роджерс не мог.

\- Ошибка?

\- Ну уж нет, ты на меня свои просчёты не повесишь!

Старк вдруг замолчал, хмуро потёр лоб.

\- Значит, так, наш мистер Истинный Патриот, я догадываюсь, что ты сильно во что-то вляпался, и мне, собственно, плевать на это. Но ровно до того момента, когда твое дерьмо начинает переливаться на мои ботинки.

\- Полегче, это твои дружки влезли в мой лагерь без разрешения!

\- Не уводи в сторону, - отрезал Старк. - И это нужно было сделать, ведь ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы найти её!

Роджерс с удивлением заметил что-то похожее на боль или волнение в голубых глазах дельца.

\- Если она действительно с Циклопом, то можешь не сильно переживать, - неожиданно для себя сообщил он. - Он, конечно, странный, но мирный.

\- Ага, мирный. Именно так зовут парней, нападающих на надзирателей.

\- В том вопросе я был на стороне мутанта, но помочь не мог.

Некоторое время они молчали.

\- Выкладывай свои секреты, Роджерс, - ухмыльнулся Старк. - Твои проблемы странным образом связаны со мной. Так может решим их вместе? Обещаю, как только я верну Пеппер, ты меня никогда больше не увидишь.

Роджерс задумчиво посмотрел на папку, на выжидающего Старка. О нет, он уже заключил договор с одним миллионером.

\- Я проверю наши базы и сообщу, что удалось найти.

В голубых глаза Энтони Старка мелькнула презрительная насмешка.

\- Ищи. И жди Фьюри для беседы. Мне он уже надоел.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Роджерс на миг пожалел о своём решении отказаться от возможной помощи, но только на миг. Хватит ему быть подручным у чокнутых богачей.

 

Ему было восхитительно удобно. И тепло. Тело как будто парило в невесомости. Циклоп чувствовал мягкость ткани, удобство подушки. Грудь туго стягивала повязка.

Он впервые за многие годы снова лежал на кровати.

Его правая рука с трудом поднялась, ощупала повязку на лице. Откуда-то из глубины всплыли слова Рескью, что стекло у неё. Мутант прислушался, но рядом с ним точно никого не было. Ещё несколько долгих минут он позволил себе просто полежать, но потом с сожалением сел, осторожно опустив босые ноги на прохладный пол.

Где он? В той хижине полы были металлическими, а не деревянными.

Он осторожно протянул руки вперед, пошарил в воздухе и сделал ещё один шаг.

И где Рескью? Звать её он почему-то опасался.

Он медленно продвигался вперёд, пока пальцы не наткнулись на стену. Сайк прикинул расположение кровати и двинулся туда, где, по его мнению, должна была быть дверь.

Его выбор оказался верным, хотя дойти до конца ему не удалось.

Раздался скрип, по ногам потянуло сквозняком.

\- Вижу, вам гораздо лучше, мой друг, - Сайк напрягся. Голос был ему незнаком. - Ваша подруга очень переживала.

Речь была правильной, грамотной, может, чуть безэмоциональной, но Сайк всё же позволил себе расслабиться.

\- А где она?

\- Я её позову, как только верну вас в кровать, - на его плечо легла сильная ладонь. - Вы ещё не оправились.

Мужчина послушно вернулся на место, удивляясь странному незнакомцу. Одно он мог сказать точно - к мутантам он относится хорошо. Не всякий человек мог вот так просто дотронуться до мута.

Дверь открылась снова, раздались быстрые шаги, и в следующий миг Сайка окутало знакомое тепло Рескью.

\- Наконец-то!

Он тоже улыбнулся.

\- Рад тебя слышать, но хотел бы и увидеть.

Некоторое время Рескью возилась с повязкой на глазу, стремясь как можно лучше вставить стекло. Всё это время Сайк ощущал присутствие незнакомца.

Ему не терпелось посмотреть на него, но в первый миг Сайк всё же бросил быстрый взгляд на Рескью. С ней всё было в порядке.

Тем временем их новый знакомый принес два грубо сделанных, но удобных стула. Он сел напротив Циклопа и протянул ему худую жилистую руку странно белого цвета.

\- Позвольте представиться - доктор Натаниэль Эссекс, или же Синистер, - в алых глазах мутанта мелькнула усмешка.

\- Я о вас не слышал, - спокойно сказал Сайк после пары минут молчания. - Мы не помним вашего имени.

Рескью вопросительно приподняла брови.

\- Мы стараемся запоминать имена тех, кто ушёл или умер, - пояснил Циклоп, - Моё тоже помнят. Конечно, мертвых мутантов очень много, и поэтому каждый барак помнит только часть. Но если расспросить всех мутантов в гетто, то узнаешь весьма печальные результаты.

\- Боюсь, вы и не могли меня помнить, - с легкой улыбкой отозвался Синистер. Прозвище не внушало доверия, но Сайк уже смирился с невероятной фантазией лабораторий, которые придумывали прозвища. - Видите ли, я стал мутантом лишь в возрасте сорока лет. И я никогда не жил в гетто. Тогда и гетто не было.

\- Это невозможно! - хором воскликнули Сайк и Рескью. Даже она уже поняла из рассказов друга, что мутантами становятся в подростковом возрасте.

\- Возможно, ведь я - искусственно созданный мутант, - невозмутимо возразил доктор.

Циклоп скрестил руки на груди, выражая свое недоверие. Рескью реагировала не столь остро.

"И ещё я телепат" - неожиданно раздался в её голове тихий голос. Странно знакомый голос.

Сайк резко побледнел.

\- Вас должны были убить, - прошептал он.

\- О нет. Тогда на телепатов ещё не была открыта охота. И за долгое время здесь я отточил свои навыки так, что остаюсь незамеченным уже очень долго.

Синистер потёр бледные руки.

\- Это началось давно, - со вздохом сказал он. - Знаете, примерно сто лет тому назад, когда мутанты только начали появляться, отношение к ним было странным - их предпочитали не замечать, делать вид, что их нет. Я тогда заканчивал Оксфорд и был пленен идеей мутации человека. Я видел в этом доказательство эволюции и был восхищен - человек почти оградился от природы, но продолжал подчиняться ей! А вот мой друг Генри Старк был гораздо более практичным - он был инженером. Чрезвычайно одаренным. И не терпел консерватизма. Именно из-за этого он покинул Англию и отправился за океан строить свою империю. Я продолжал свои научные изыскания, но... мои идеи были непопулярны, а результаты пугали большинство. Закончилось всё довольно печально - я оказался в психбольнице, друзья мои. Естественно, ни о какой дальнейшей работе и речи не шло, когда со мной, после долгих лет молчания внезапно связался мой друг Старк. Он предложил мне не просто работу - он предложил мне возможность довести мои изыскания до конца. Я ухватился за этот сказочный шанс, хотя сейчас понимаю, что должен был заподозрить неладное...

Примерно 1913 год.

Натаниэль неверяще смотрел на свои записи. У него получилось - он нашёл как активировать необходимые для мутации гены. Более того, он был почти уверен, что сможет смоделировать необходимые способности. Его глаза на миг вспыхнули триумфом. Но почти сразу Эссекс помрачнел.

Он постарался как можно более незаметно убрать и спрятать свои записи.

Ученый был почти уверен, что за ним следят камеры. И ему стоило бы гораздо раньше понять причину энтузиазма Старка.

Когда Эссекс только приехал в Америку, он думал только о том, чтобы вновь вернутся к работе. Он почти не выходил из лаборатории, посвящая себя лишь одной проблеме. Но... слухи проникают всюду. Хотя он и отказался от помощников и уборщиц, Эссекс часто встречался с охранниками, курьерами и другими неинтересными людьми. Порой на глаза попадались газеты. Крох информации хватило, что бы Эссекс построил стройную логическую цепочку.

Мутантов в Америке третировали куда сильнее, чем в Англии, где их просто не замечали, недовольно поджимая губы.

Подростков выгоняли из городов, некоторых, кому особенно не повезло, забирали в цирки. Натаниэль подозревал, что куда большая часть погибает от рук своих сограждан, но никто не вел эту мрачную статистику.

Но его друг Генри видел в мутантах нечто иное. Он был единственным, кто нанимал мутантов на работу, предоставлял дешёвое, но всё же жилье. И изгои были благодарны ему. На части заводов Старк Индастриз работали только мутанты, естественно, только на низших должностях. И жили они рядом, в наспех сооруженном городишке.

Кто-то презирал Старка за такую помощь, кто-то называл филантропом, а Эссекс, лучше зная характер друга, подозревал, что причина банальна до нельзя - Старк зарабатывал на мутантах. Он мог платить им меньше, чем людям, многие из них в силу способностей оказывались более продуктивными рабочими. Империя Старка опиралась на труд мутантов при своем восхождении на вершину успеха. По слухам, Генри успел даже выкупить себе права на работу с мутантами у правительства.

Эссекс задумчиво потёр подбородок, Если его выводы верны, то Старку необходим метод искусственного создания мутантов - почти бесплатной рабочей силы с невероятными возможностями. Конечно, придется поделиться с чиновниками, но замысел того стоил.

Натаниэль воровато оглянулся. Нет, нет-нет, он не согласен, но и изменить не сможет. если только... Эссекс задумался над неожиданно пришедшим в голову планом.

 

\- И что вы сделали? - спросила Рескью. Поверить в рассказанное она не могла. Это было слишком ужасно.

\- Я написал отчёт о том, что со временем доля мутантов будет уменьшаться. Я также соврал Генри, сообщив ему, что вакцина действует только на подростков, а способности невозможно запрограммировать. Потом я... вколол себе свою сыворотку, поджёг лабораторию и сбежал. Естетственно, до этого я успел позаботиться о убежище. Я только не мог предположить, что спустя столько лет окажусь в такой глуши.

Синистер бросил быстрый взгляд на белые руки.

\- Как видите, точность моей вакцины была не очень высока - обнаружились побочные эффекты, но изменить внешность на короткий срок я смог. И я не учёл, что регенерация затянет моё существование на столь долгий срок. Новое имя же служило напоминанием о том, что я натворил.

Сайк всё это время сидел, вперив взгляд в пол.

\- Меня... тоже создали таким? - хрипло спросил он.

\- Не знаю, мой мальчик, не знаю, - в голосе Синистера звучала нотка печали. - Та моя статистика врала - число мутантов не должно было измениться. Я полагаю, что Генри смог спасти часть моих записей в пожаре или скопировал их ранее. Этого было достаточно для создания вакцины.

\- Боже... - выдохнул Сайк. - Эти центры, где держат подростков! Нам там делают прививки.

Синистер кивнул.

\- Да, полагаю именно там подросткам случайным образом вводят сыворотку. Люди терпеть не могут мутантов, но рабский труд уже стал частью современной жизни. Затраты росли, число привилегированных тоже, и мутантов требовалось всё больше и больше.

Рескью сморгнула, представляя масштаб трагедии. Тысячи подростков в год... Интересно, знал ли её босс? Или нет? Как можно жить, зная, что ломаешь жизни такому количеству людей? И что теперь делать ей, когда она всё знает?

\- Кроме того, - продолжал Синистер, - я полагаю, что они скрывают истинную силу ваших способностей. Но предлагать проверять это не советую. Хотя бы не сейчас.

Он встал.

\- А вы могли бы сделать наоборот? - неожиданно поддалась вперёд Рескью. - Сделать мутантов людьми.

Ученый на миг задумался.

\- Мог бы, я думаю. Но вы, видимо, всё ещё плохо знаете нас - очень немногие мутанты откажутся от своих способностей. Даже если мутация вышла из-под контроля, проще смириться с этим, чем с перспективой оказаться кем-то другим. На сегодня хватит, думаю, вам следует отдохнуть.

Когда он вышёл, Сайк поднял голову и посмотрел на Рескью, несколько секунд молчал.

В голове всё ещё не укладывалась новая схема мира. Всё, что он знал, пошло прахом. Или же нет? Женщина протянула ему руку, Сайк сжал её тонкие пальцы, но грустно покачал головой. Она - всё ещё его друг, но слишком многое надо переосмыслить.

 

Колосс поправил каску с фонарем, пару раз вздохнул, стараясь не думать о вони, и продолжил путь по канализации.

Сегодня был плохой день. Сразу две крупные неполадки в промышленном районе. Он уже пару часов слонялся по тоннелям, стараясь найти место пробоины, и впустую. Колосс был так сосредоточен, что едва не подскочил, когда прямо над ухом раздался тихий голос.

\- Привет, друг.

Мутант осветил стену рядом с собой и кивнул.

\- Привет, Энол. Ты долго в этот раз.

Прямо посередине пятна света медленно проявилось лицо мутанта-хамелеона.

\- Никак не мог узнать, где ты работаешь. Да и время суматошное.

Энол был одним из немногих мутантов, кому посчастливилось получить привилегированную работу. Его способности в мимикрии были так хороши, что парня взяли на секретную службу, несмотря на не самую стандартную внешность рептилии. Энол мог незаметно пролезть куда угодно, часами подслушивать, оставаясь незаметным. Однако, молодой паренёк старался не забывать о своих менее везучих собратьях. Ещё в Академии он сдружился с Санто, но мутация того была не столь впечатляющей, за исключением размера и силы. Сначала Энол старался навещать только его, получившего прозвище Рокслайда, но постепенно начал обеспечивать приток свежей информации и остальным. Процесс мог затягиваться, но обычно мутант-рептилия всегда приходил с ответом.

\- Что ты узнал? - сразу спросил Колосс. Шаг он не сбавлял.

\- Много чего. И тебе это не понравится. Слышал об упавшем самолёте?

\- Это ж давно было, - удивился Колосс.

\- Угу, только вот проблема в том, что единственную предположительно выжившую до сих пор не нашли. Зато буквально пару дней назад нашли два трупа молодых ребят. И ещё тело Тигры.

\- Надзирателей? - Тигра никогда не была одной из мутантов полностью. Слишком уж высокомерна. Её смерть не задела Колосса.

\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Я слышал, вашему Кэпу закатили дикий скандал - мол, посторонние в Диких Землях.

\- Да кто ж туда пойдет кроме психов и нас? - возмутился Колосс. - Ещё преступники, но я не знаю, что там можно отмывать. Ладно, причем тут Циклоп?

\- Старк думает, что именно Циклоп нашёл и увёл с собой его помощницу. И что эти трупы на его счету.

Колосс замер на месте. Сайка обвинили в убийстве? Ну-у-у, про себя он признал, что его друг был способен на такое.

\- Но стальная Поттс ему зачем? - тихо спросил он Энола.

\- А тут у всех голова пухнет от предположений, - молодой мутант присел на корточки. - По идее, если это он нашёл её, то должен был найти надзирателей - самолёт-то почти на границе упал - и сообщить им. Но он этого не сделал и ушёл как можно дальше.

\- Убить её он тоже не мог!

\- Он и не убил, - спокойно согласился Энол. - Из того, что я слышал, стало ясно, что Тигру застрелили.

Застрелили? Но мутанты не могут... А вот Поттс могла. Но что заставило её встать на одну сторону с никто?

\- В общем, всё плохо, - заключил Энол, вставая. - Старк рвёт и мечет, согнал всех дронов в Земли. Кэп бесится и пытается отбиться от Фьюри. Да ещё внезапно Рэнд влез в разборки. Не знаю, во что вляпался твой друг, но вляпался по полной.

Колосс криво усмехнулся, оценивая каламбур.

\- Спасибо, Энол.

Тот кивнул шагнул к стене и почти сразу исчез.

Итак, Циклоп снова нашёл приключения на свою голову - умудрился связаться с Поттс, привлёк внимание к себе сразу и Кэпа, и Старка. Ох, не кончится это дело добром. Колосс покачал головой, но с другой стороны он понимал, что у его друга наверняка были весьма веские причины для такого поведения.

Рескью закрыла глаза. Они задержались у Синистера на пару дней. Их неожиданный хозяин, хоть и был рад гостям, старался держаться в стороне, предоставив им полную свободу действий.

Сайк, как только разрешил доктор, постарался в полной мере оплатить своё лечение - натаскал воды, нарубил дров, пару раз сходил на охоту. Рескью с радостью помогла бы ему, но мужчина отказывался. Тогда она направила свои силы на уборку. Но самым приятным был факт наличия у Синистера сауны - небольшого помещения, где можно было хорошо прогреться и отлично вымыться горячей водой. После первого раза Рескью пришла в полный восторг, ибо чувство приятной чистоты было ей незнакомо. Перед уходом, который они назначили на следующий день, друзья решили устроить прощальное купание.

Она блажено потянулась на своей кровати, когда скрипнула дверь, и на пороге комнаты появился Сайк. Он был одет, хотя длинные мокрые волосы уже успели намочить ткань косо, но добротно сшитой рубахи.

\- Я буду скучать по этому месту, - заметил он, подходя к подруге. Рескью удивляло, с какой скоростью Циклоп выучил положение комнат и вещей в них. Пользуясь возможностью, мутант ходил без повязки на голове, отлично ориентируясь вслепую.

С какой-то горечью Рескью снова отметила, что здесь и сейчас Циклоп выглядел совсем иначе. Она помнила, как настороженно и преувеличенно вежливо он относился к ней в первые дни их знакомства. С Синистером такого не было.

Сайк привычно перехватил было волосы, собирая их в хвост, когда женщина тронула его ногу.

\- Ну-ка, садись, дай займусь твоими лохмами, а ты пока открой последнюю банку консервов.

Рескью сама не помнила, как именно ей удалось дотащить на себе полубессознательного Сайка и все собранные запасы из странной хижины. Зато сейчас она могла наслаждаться вкусом консервированных ананасов и персиков. Ничего вкуснее она в жизни не ела или, как минимум, не помнила об этом.

Сайк миг поколебался, но потом пожал плечами и сел на пол, доверчиво подставляя голову подруге, и нашаривая на поясе нож.

\- С чего такая забота? - он легко открыл банку.

\- Не знаю, но мне давно хотелось попробовать, - Рескью бережно провела рукой по волосам, стараясь не цеплять их пальцами. Расчески у них, увы, не было. - А почему ты не обрежешь их?

\- Из них силки делать хорошо, - немного невнятно отозвался Сайк. - На птиц прочности хватает.

Нет, она всё никак не могла смириться с его практичным подходом ко всему. Хотя её мысли были и не самыми радостными, волосы друга она приводила в порядок медленно, уверенно, и не сразу заметила, что Циклоп что-то мурлыкает себе под нос. Неожиданно Рескью поняла, что чувствует себя здесь и сейчас как-то очень правильно. Ей никуда не хотелось идти, ей ничего не хотелось возвращать из той, прежней жизни. Она чувствовала себя дома именно тут - в доме странного ученого, в компании мутанта.

\- Ты доверяешь ему?

Циклоп слегка качнул головой.

\- С таким прозвищем? Нет. С таким хорошо устроенным убежищем? Нет. Но он точно телепат, так что часть его истории может быть и правдивой.

\- Просто странно... Зачем он нам помог?

\- Не знаю. Но я не намерен отказываться от его помощи, он пока единственный не пытался нас убить.

Рескью задумчиво начала заплетать волосы Сайка.

\- И почему он всё-таки не хочет разработать обратную вакцину?

\- Потому что он прав. Никто из мутантов не откажется от способностей, даже если они сломаны. Хотя, конечно, есть те, кому совсем не повезло, но их мало.

\- И ты тоже не отказался бы? - понять этого Рескью не могла. Мутация лишила Циклопа всего.

\- Нет. Понимаешь, я злился на себя, клял свою мутацию, но... но в какой-то момент понял, что только после проявления дара стал ощущать себя целым. Собранным до конца. Настоящим. Я помню, как восхитительно было тренироваться, знать, что по своему желанию можешь делать удивительные вещи, знать, что внутри тебя есть что-то, что позволяет делать это. Это было нереально, восхитительно, придавало уверенности. И даже презрение не могло убрать этого. Отказаться от мутации - это как отрезать что-то от себя.

Он в шутливом жесте приподнял руку, на которой не было большого пальца.

\- Это как...

\- ...как лишиться памяти, - задумчиво закончила Рескью.

На миг повисла тишина.

\- Да, - голос Сайка был мягким. - Это как лишиться памяти.

Тишину нарушал лишь тихий треск огня в небольшой печке. Рескью смотрела на кончик косы в своих руках и всем сердцем желала, чтобы этот момент никогда не потерялся в её памяти.

 

Старк залил новую порцию виски в горло и мрачно покосился на фотографии. После того случая со сбоем системы, ему удалось вытянуть из Фьюри разрешение на масштабную проверку Диких Земель. Он также знал, что у Роджерса сейчас были крупные проблемы, так что ставить палки в колеса Кэп больше не мог.

Зато внезапно на сцене появился Рэнд, громко критикующий контроллеры и систему защиты города. Он даже посмел заявить, что у его компании есть альтернативные решения.

Но всё меркло на фоне трёх трупов, которые нашли дроны Старка - двое мужчин и одна мутант. Мужчины не значились в списке надзирателей. Их тела были найдены по случайности под завалом из веток - без верхней одежды, и только у одного были документы. Оба точно были людьми и оба были убиты - у одного перерезано горло, второй умер от проникающего ранения в мозг. Зверь ещё не смог идентифицировать оружие.

А вот женщина была застрелена. Сильная метель затруднила работу дронов и экспертов, пытающихся найти объяснение. Рядом также было найдено хорошо замаскированное укрытие. Там всё было разворочено и сломано, как после крупной драки, но понять кто дрался и с кем было невозможно. Пока можно было утверждать, что найдены следы трёх разных людей или мутантов. И кровь двух мутантов. Погибшей и Циклопа.

Старк задумчиво покачал стакан в руке. По данным надзирателей в том районе их людей не было, хотя Тони уже не мог полностью доверять их отчётам. Или там были ещё люди, или...

По идее, проклятый никто мог оказаться на этом маршруте. Он мог убить и ту парочку, но стрелять из оружия не мог. Значит ли, что это сделала Пеппер? Старк не мог придумать ни одной причины, почему бы она стала это делать.

И зачем? Она могла бы пристрелить своего похитителя, если только не опасалась, что не справиться одна. Но мысль о том, что никто будет добровольно помогать человеку, в голове Старка не укладывалась тем более.

К сожалению, следы этой парочки они снова потеряли. Старк сжал стакан так сильно, что стекло почти треснуло.

Пусть этот грязный мутант только...! Тони начал перебирать возможные способы наказания, когда в памяти всплыли спокойный взгляд и тихий голос Ангела:

\- Все никто не боятся смерти. Никто нечего терять. Он может сделать всё. В конце концов, наша дорога в ад затянулась.

И его бывший друг был прав. Никто нечего терять. Старк был уверен, что этот Циклоп узнал Пеппер, не мог не узнать, но почему он решил помочь ей? Почему потащил за собой?

С другой стороны - а хотел ли он помочь? Может, мутант просто соскучился? Ему надоело быть одному, надоели редкие взгляды тех, с кем он порой встречался? Взгляды, в которых в равных долях смешивались презрение и опасение?

Может, ему надоело слышать шёпот за спиной, делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, подчиняться глупым правилам договора? Может, ему просто захотелось побыть с той, кто как будто и не знала о правилах поведения с ним? С той, что искренне улыбалась ему и даже вставала на его защиту?  
Старк криво усмехнулся. Пожалуй, он выпил слишком много, даже не может понять, о ком думает - о себе или о безымянном мутанте.

Он потёр лоб, отбросил стакан в сторону и откинулся на спинку кресла. Можно позволить себе отдохнуть пару часов.

 

Бартон оглядел заброшенное помещение и вздохнул. Чертов хакер успел переехать до того, как он успел отследить его. Ричардс не задерживался на одном месте дольше, чем на неделю. Этот псих не желал снова оказаться в лечебнице. В последний раз, примерно год назад, Бартон здорово потратился, чтобы вытащить Рида из комнаты с мягкими стенами. Но оно того стоило. Вот и сейчас Старк понятия не имел, что Рэнд имеет доступ к его спутникам. Клинт знал, что его босс теперь почти неотрывно следит за Дикими Землями. Им нельзя допустить возвращение Поттс. Чёрт знает, что она успела накопать, но в такой ситуации даже малейшего намека может быть достаточно.

Рэнд и так уже влип из-за Роджерса. Бравый Капитан пока держал удар, но исключительно из-за того, что сам знал чрезвычайно мало. А ведь всё началось с такой мелочи, как капельки крови на чужой одежде. Бартон пнул в сторону банку из-под газировки. Рэнд устроил своему наёмнику разнос - он ведь запретил лезть к Пиму, запретил впутывать сюда мнимо мертвых "отбросов", а Клинт его ослушался и почти всё разрушил.

Бартон улыбнулся. Рэнд бы сильно удивился, узнав, что так и должно было быть. Клинт прекрасно представлял себе последствия своей выходки, предполагал, что всё рванут прочесывать Дикие Земли. Ведь именно это ему и было нужно.

Он оглянулся и достал странного вида мобильный телефон, терпеливо выслушал серию гудков.

\- Я всё сделал, - сказал он в повисшую на том конце провода тишину. - Старк в Диких Землях, мы видим всё через его спутник. Кэпа проверяют по полной программе. Они уже нашли ту хижину. Осталось только поймать Поттс.

\- Нет, - чужой голос был полон холода. - Она будет жить.

\- Эй, а на хрена я тогда пытался её подбить?

\- Наша сделка не подразумевает твоей осведомленности в таких вопросах.

\- Ладно, ладно, я ничего не знаю и не хочу знать. Кроме того, когда вы выполните свою часть договора? Когда я...

\- Я слышал, как ты добился цели, - задумчиво перебил его собеседник. - Ты убил мутанта.

\- О, брось, как будто смерть очередного "отброса" - это вселенская трагедия. Они и так дохнут пачками каждый день.

\- Ты убил мутанта, - голос стал более жестким. - Я не приемлю этого. Итак слишком многие из моей расы погибли.

\- Стоп-стоп, ты помнишь наш договор? - Бартона внезапно пробил холодный пот.

\- Это уже неважно, мистер Бартон, - в трубке снова запищали гудки, а рука Бартона неожиданно сильно сжалась. Пластик корпуса не выдержал напряжения и с хрустом треснул. Кровь побежала по пальцам. Бартон попытался разжать кулак, но с ужасом понял, что не может. Его тело не слушалось его. Голова медленно, мучительно, против его воли повернулась в сторону. Клинт понял, что даже закричать не может. Телефон упал на пол. Клинт отстраненно смотрел, как растирает его ботинком почти в пыль.

Он вышёл на улицу, привычным жестом поднял воротник куртки, прикрываясь от холодного ветра и направился в сторону своей машины.

Всё как всегда, кроме того факта, что внутри себя он кричал и орал, пытаясь привлечь внимание, пытаясь выбраться из безнадежного плена собственного тела.

Мимо него неспешным потоком шли мутанты.

\- Безнадёжность? Они чувствуют её каждый день, мистер Бартон, - раздался в голове тихий голос. - Каждый день. Они тоже кричат про себя. И их никто не слышит всю их жизнь.

В машине стало чуть легче - неведомая сила дала чуть больше свободы, позволяя Бартону самому прокладывать путь. На миг он подумал о том, что можно попробовать врезаться в столб или как-то ещё привлечь внимание, но от прозвучавшего в голове презрительно-холодного смеха волосы встали дыбом. Его мучитель был здесь, прямо под кожей , и был готов к любой уловке.

Он привычно легко вбежал по лестнице, впервые жалея, что не удосужился подружиться с соседями. Может быть, хоть кто-то из них мог ему помочь...

В квартире он сразу прошёл к своему тайнику, достал несколько папок документов, кинул в металлическое ведро и поджёг.

Бартон стоял у открытого окна, наблюдая, как медленно разрушаются, распадаются паутины секретов и тайн. В его правой руке был зажат пистолет, в левой - короткая записка " Я сожалею".

Когда он убедился в том, что всё сгорело, что соседи уже успели поднять тревогу и вызвать пожарных, то поднял руку и прижал пистолет к виску.

 

Рэнд поправил галстук. Не меньше, чем в десятый раз за последние пять минут. Он отдернул руку и приказал себе успокоиться. Это было проще сказать, чем сделать.

Самоубийство Бартона - настоящее по всем признакам - выбило Рэнда из колеи. Ему всегда казалось, что наёмнику нравилась его работа. Бартон совершенно точно не стал бы испытывать чувство вины, да и признаков депрессии у него не было. Клинту нравилось решать проблемы нестандартными методами, а промежутки между делами легко заполнялись выпивкой, девушками и прочими развлечениям. Правда, совсем увлекаться подобным Бартон себе запрещал - его физическая форма была слишком важна в нелёгком деле наёмника.

Не успел Рэнд осознать, что после смерти Бартона ему придется как-то решать огромное количество проблем, как его вызвал для личной встречи Фьюри. Директор З.А.Щ.И.Т.ы был одним их тех, чьё внимание никто бы не хотел привлекать. И, сидя в приёмной, Рэнд терзался вопросами - неужели он выдал себя? Или его сдал Роджерс? Или в квартире Бартона нашли что-то при обыске? Рэнд узнал через свои связи в полиции, что рядом с телом нашли жестяное ведро, полное пепла. Может ли быть такое, что Бартон уничтожил не всё?

Дверь кабинета тихо скрипнула, и вежливая секретарша пригласила Дэнни войти.

Фьюри сидел на за столом, а на мягком диване у окна. Это странным образом приободрило Рэнда.

\- Итак, приношу соболезнования - вы потеряли своего работника, - невозмутимо сообщил ему Фьюри.

\- Это было очень неожиданно для меня, - осторожно ответил Рэнд.

\- Ещё бы, ты потерял своего самого верного чистильщика, - криво усмехнулся Фьюри, вставая с дивана.

Увернуться от удара в челюсть Рэнд не успел. Он схватился за край стола, удерживая себя на ногах.

\- Думаю, это тоже было неожиданно для тебя, - сухо заметил директор З.А.Щ.И.Т.ы.

Он нагнулся к скорчившемуся от боли Дэнни.

\- Я задам тебе только один вопрос - что ты знаешь о мутантах?

\- Даже больше, чем мне бы хотелось, - прохрипел Дэнни. Челюсть слишком болела.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что твоя брехня в СМИ имеет основания?

Фьюри отошёл к мини-бару, налил себе виски.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что происходит с талантливыми мутантами? Все знают про тех, кому не повезло, но где "счастливчики"?

Рэнд выпрямился. Ответа у него не было.

\- Не знаешь. Это мало кто знает. Часть, конечно, остается у всех на виду и делает очень полезную работу. Но наиболее талантливые...

Фьюри на миг задумался.

\- Никто не знает о Мистик и Химере - двух наших лучших шпионах. Первая - метаморф, вторая - способна проходить сквозь любой материал. Или никто не слышал о Росомахе - нашем элитном убийце. Я просто привожу его на место, а потом возвращаюсь с отрядом уборщиков. У него, знаешь ли, не очень по части незаметности. Но зато он практически бессмертен. Жаль, что такая удачная комбинация генов не встречалась нам ещё раз.

\- Или вы не смогли её повторить, - медленно выговорил Рэнд, твердо смотря в глаза Фьюри. Тот не удивился, а лишь отсалютовал ему стаканом.

\- Верно. Ты всё-таки не полный идиот.

\- То есть вы знали, что...

\- Конечно, знали, - фыркнул Фьюри. - Тот Старк, как и его нынешний потомок, был тем ещё ублюдком, но и гением тоже. Он повязал нас договором. И суть была не в том, что он поставляет нам мутантов, хотя с каждым днём мы нуждались во всё большем их количестве. Расслабились, понимаешь ли. Когда можно не платить половине населения, вторая купается в роскоши, и хочет ещё больше. Но, как я уже сказал, суть договора не в этом.

\- Суть в контроллерах? - сухо уточнил Рэнд.

\- И снова угадал. Из уроков истории ты должен знать, что однажды телепаты пытались поднять бунт, но его успешно подавили. Потом всех телепатов начали уничтожать, слишком они опасны. Но суть в том, что до этого момента над ними проводились исследования. Угадай, кто был тем мудаком, который сохранил все данные?

Мужчины понимающе переглянулись.

\- На основе тех данных был разработан аппарат, способный контролировать мутантов ментально.

\- Так взломайте его! - не выдержал Рэнд.

\- Ты думаешь, мы не пытались? Пробовали, похоронили пару десятков своих людей и пару сотен мутантов. Нет, Старки весьма трепетно относятся к своим изобретениям. А к этому особенно. Я даже раскрою тебе секрет - те ошейники, что есть у нас сейчас, периодически надо обновлять. Правда, Энтони хоть и унаследовал технологию, довольно равнодушен к ней. Это всё из-за его не радужных отношений в семье. Говард явно хотел бы себе другого наследника.

Фьюри поставил стакан и сел за стол, побарабанил пальцами столешнице.

\- Так что ты либо действительно можешь предложить нам что-то стоящее в плане контроля мутантов и получаешь контракт Старка, либо... - он выразительно посмотрел на Рэнда.

\- Я понял, - холодно процедил тот сквозь зубы.

Он вышел из кабинета, позволив себе зло хлопнуть дверью на прощание.

 

Они покинули укрытие Синистера несколько дней назад, и Рескью с удивлением обнаружила, что конец их путешествия близок. Слишком близок.

Она не хотела уходить обратно, "домой", как говорил Сайк. Она очень хотела остаться тут, рядом с ним и бродить так всё время. По снежным тропам, по зелёным тропам. Она боялась грядущих встреч, и все те, кого она могла встретить там, за стеной, представлялись ей злобными серыми тенями, которые хотели отнять у неё покой и чувство принадлежности к чему-то большему.

Ведь все эти дни Циклоп говорил. Рассказывал истории, описывал свою жизнь. Его тон был таким же как и раньше, но порой Рескью слышались торопливые нотки беспокойства, как будто он боялся не успеть рассказать что-то. Или просто не хотел терять ни минуты общения и пытался наверстать за будущие годы молчания.

Циклоп рассказывал про своих соседей и друзей. Он рассказал про Колосса, русского гиганта-иммигранта, который после неожиданной потери контроля над способностями стал напоминать голема из плоти и металла. Он рассказал о несчастной девушке Роуг, которая кроме гетто и свалки, на которой занималась сортировкой мусора, ничего не видела. Её дар был опасен с самого начала. Он рассказал о Гамбите, ставшим калекой. Он рассказал, что Гамбита парализовало чуть ниже пояса, и когда он только прибыл в барак номер 198, то хотел просто сдохнуть. Но встреча с Роуг вдохнула в него новые силы, он стал работать над собой и теперь даже способен ходить на плохо сделанных костылях. И что у него есть напарница, Арклайт, которая потеряла зрение. Но они с Гамбитом стали работать в паре - она стала его ногами, а он - её глазами. И каждый вечер Гамбит возвращался в барак с гостинцем для Роуг.

Циклоп рассказал про Ночного Змея, которого семь лет держали в лаборатории и исследовали, пытаясь понять природу способности и скопировать её. Но вместо этого Змей потерял дар и тоже был отправлен в барак с единственным подарком - Библией. Циклоп рассказал о Магме, которая тоже потеряла контроль, и теперь с трудом может контактировать с людьми, боясь их обжечь, периодически истекая лавой.

Циклоп рассказал об Алой Ведьме, которая, честно говоря, была из другого барака, но её спокойно принимали и в их. Ведьма была слегка не в себе, и порой могла серьёзно поранить окружающих. Она была чуть ли не единственной, кто не рассказывал о себе.

Циклоп рассказал об их посиделках, о скромном отмечании праздников. И о молчаливом горе. Не было уже Мираж, погиб Кэннонбол, не вернулась однажды вечером Волна, одна из юных жительниц гетто.

И, слушая его рассказы, Рескью чувствовала себя одной из них, она могла мысленно видеть их, сочувствовать, смеяться вместе с ними и чувствовать теплое присутствие тех, кто просто принимает её такой, какая она есть.

Иногда на ночлеге, пока они ещё не засыпали, и Циклоп рассказывал очередную историю из жизни, Рескью украдкой сжимала за пазухой небольшой шприц-тюбик - подарок Синистера. Эссекс хотел сделать ей два подарка, но от возвращения памяти она отказалась. Зато сыворотку, которая могла превратить её в мутанта, Рескью приняла со смешанным чувством. Иногда ей очень хотелось вколоть вакцину и иметь полное право не возвращаться назад. Но что-то пока удерживало её от такого шага, хотя от мысли, что уже совсем скоро она расстанется с другом, на душе становилось тяжело.

Почему-то ей казалось, что там, в прошлой жизни, нет ничего хорошего. Нет тепла, нет радости. Хотя, может быть, ей просто передалось видение людей Циклопом - он встречался с ними только в не самые приятные моменты жизни.  
В один из таких моментов, кстати, он столкнулся и с ней.  
Но когда утром четвертого дня Рескью открыла глаза, всё стало ещё сложнее.

Возвращение памяти совсем не напоминало вспышку. Просто Рескью открыла глаза и знала, что на самом деле её зовут Пеппер. Вернее, Вирджиния Поттс. Имя "Пеппер" было прозвищем.

Она лежала, глядя на ещё спящего Сайка и вспоминала тот липкий ужас, когда самолёт сбили. Помнила, как дрожали её пальцы, когда она надевала на себя парашют.

Помнила она и не меньший ужас жизни в интернате. Вирджиния часто наблюдала, как над школой зависали черные джеты, и всё новые и новые мутанты пополняли собой ряды нелюдей. Каждый день жизни там маленькая Джинни боялась, что однажды окажется на их месте. О таком обычно не говорили, но девушка знала, что брат её матери был мутантом. Это делало семью Поттс подозрительной. Даже если повезёт и у неё или её детей не будет мутации, на приличную работу и высокий статус можно не рассчитывать.

Со свойственной ей прямотой и упорством после выхода из интерната Пеппер начала осваивать выбранную профессию.

Она помнила теперь и тот судьбоносный день, когда, преодолевая робость, связалась с главой компании и сообщила о найденной ошибке. Как ни странно, мистер Энтони Старк внимательно выслушал её в отличие от трех начальников отделов. Через неделю тех людей уволили, а Поттс стала личным помощником Старка.

Она помнила, что потом они даже стали друзьями. Именно Тони и придумал её прозвище. Её губы дрогнули в усмешке. Ей везет на прозвища.

Пеппер чуть приподнялась на локте, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Сайка. Тот сейчас был расслаблен. Дыхание ровное, спокойное. Она протянула руку и едва заметно коснулась его щеки.

Если бы Сайк был человеком, он был бы красивым мужчиной. Ему не нужно было бы ходить сгорбившись. У него не было бы этих усталых морщин у губ. Если бы Сайк был человеком, смогли бы они подружиться?

Пеппер тихо выдохнула и снова легла. Её убаюкивало спокойное дыхание рядом.

Она помнила, что должна относиться к нему с презрением или полным равнодушием, как к вещи. Она помнила, как раньше предпочитала закрывать глаза на всё, что связано с мутантами. Но сейчас она не могла просто забыть доброту Циклопа. Он дважды спас её. Он убил двух людей ради неё. Он шёл вперед ради неё. И никакой статус или его отсутствие не могли это отменить. Циклоп стал её другом. И, если она верно помнила, едва ли не единственным. И терять этого не хотелось. Что если сейчас она скажет ему, и он снова замкнется? Она больше не сможет заплетать его волосы, не услышит, как тихо он напевает песню без слов. Ведь чем больше она узнавала его, тем меньше замечала его внешность. Зато теперь она знала, как искренне он может смеяться, какой теплотой пронизан его голос. Он был интересным собеседником. Порой он с трудом подбирал слова, и его речь была простой, но от этого не становилась менее выразительной.

Рескью закрыла глаза.

Пока она будет использовать только это прозвище. Она уже снова начала задрёмывать, когда неожиданно в памяти всплыл один разговор.

Она резко села. Сайк заворочался рядом.

\- Рескью? Что-то случилось? - сонно пробормотал он.

\- Синистер! Они говорили о Синистере! Они знали о нём!

Циклоп приподнялся, помолчал, переваривая информацию. Рескью замерла, понимая, что выдала себя. Вдруг сейчас он назовет её "мэм"?

\- Кто знал и кто говорил? - как всегда спокойно спросил Сайк.

\- Рэнд и Бартон, - у Рескью с души как будто свалился камень. Она убрала волосы с лица. - Я тогда не поняла, просто... Ладно, можно сказать, что я почти подслушивала. Это было на благотворительном вечере. Мы со Старком вышли на балкон, потом его кто-то отвлёк, а я оперлась на перила. Рэнд и Бартон стояли внизу и о чём-то спорили. Я уловила только что-то о грехе или о чём-то гибельном (прим. автора sin - грех, sinister - гибельный, зловещий), но меня удивило, что они говорили так... как будто это был человек.

Сайк молчал какое-то время.

\- Я провожу тебя до форта, а потом вернусь к Синистеру и предупрежу. А ты лучше держись подальше от всех этих проблем. За такие тайны обычно расплачиваются жизнями.

И это всё ещё был он. Сайк не замкнулся, не стал относиться к ней хуже, хотя - и сейчас Пеппер помнила это - имел полное право.

Она кивнула и снова легла. Циклоп завозился рядом, меняя позу.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула она.

Рескью не видела, но знала, что её друг улыбнулся.

 

\- Значит, Надзиратель Роджерс, вы ничего не видели?

\- Я следил за мутантами, а не за людьми, - глядя за спину важного генерала, сообщил Стив. - В указанные вами даты перемещений мутантов не было.

Комиссия из нескольких важных военных и чиновников снова зашуршала бумагами. Роджерс чувствовал тупую боль в висках. В помещении было душно, и однообразные вопросы уже начали надоедать ему. Конечно, Стив мог сдать Рэнда, но что-то пока удерживало его от этого шага - не сочувствие, нет.

Снова вопросы, повторы, тихий шелест бумаги, шёпот членов комиссии. Роджерс привычно стоял по стойке "смирно", ожидая конца бессмысленного заседания.

\- Вы нас разочаровали, Надзиратель Роджерс, - генерал откинулся на спинку кресла. - Мы поставили Вас на столь важный и значительный пост исключительно из-за вашей репутации. И тут...

\- Простите, - Роджерс перебил старшего по званию. - Вы правда считаете этот пост важным и значительным? Почётным? И именно поэтому я уже несколько раз пытался уйти в отставку? Почему-то не вижу толпы претендентов, желающих занять моё место. И вы, и я знаем, что эта должность - самая грязная работа из всех возможных!

Он подался вперёд, опираясь руками на стол.

\- Я был на войне. Я видел много ужасных вещей. Но самые ужасные вещи я видел в гетто. Вы пробовали пожить там хотя бы месяц? Попробуйте, и я гарантирую вам ночные кошмары. Сколько раз за свою жизнь обычный человек сталкивается с мутантами? Если очень повезёт он даже не узнает, что тот улыбчивый официант или доктор обладает другим набором генов. И эти мутанты обычно счастливы - у них работа, они свободны. А я живу уже несколько лет среди тех, кто потерял всё!

Он оттолкнулся от стола и прошёл по комнате.

\- В гетто всегда тихо. Там не играет музыка, там нет шума улиц, там ничего нет. Отбросы просто существуют вне времени и пространства. Я знаю это, потому что при допросах, когда редко, но что-то случается, они не могут сказать мне случилось это вчера или неделю назад. У них один сплошной серый день, в котором они четко знают лишь несколько сигналов - подъём, выход на работу, уход с работы и комендантский час.

\- Надзиратель Роджерс, всё это очень лирично, но не имеет отношения...

\- Не имеет? Поживите там, со мной, и вас начнёт тошнить от этой безмолвной обреченной толпы. Я знаю, да, они это заслужили, так получилось, что пользу обществу они могут приносить лишь грязной работой, но поживите там со мной и вы начнёте ненавидеть такую политику.

Роджерс замер у окна.

\- А больше всего я ненавижу, когда в гетто привозят детей... Детей с глазами стариков, у которых уже отобрали семью, имя и будущее, - горько заключил он.

В кабинете повисла тишина.

\- В одном вы правы, Надзиратель Роджерс, у нас пока нет кандидатов на Ваше место. Поэтому пост вы пока сохраните, - встал один из чиновников со своего стула. - Но завтра с Вами встретится директор Фьюри. Он хотел, чтобы Вы подготовили отчёт об умерших мутантах.

Роджерс только кивнул, нарушая все протоколы и почти сбежал из тёмного душного кабинета. Может, стоило дать наводку на Рэнда? Или пока нет? У него нет никаких доказательств. Неожиданно Роджерс снова вспомнил о своем недостойном найме Тигры. Ведь если он верно помнил, погибший Бартон упоминал, что Поттс успела что-то накопать на Рэнда. Может, ещё есть шанс, что помощница Старка жива и вернется назад. Тогда можно будет попробовать договориться с ней.

Роджерс уже давно чувствовал себя заключенным в тюрьме. Даже у отбросов была возможность сбежать в Дикие Земли. У него шанса для побега не было.

 

Работа всегда помогала. Старк полностью погрузился в проверку всех систем защиты. Хоть он и предъявил обвинения Роджерсу, Тони допускал, что была возможность сбоя или повторная атака хакеров.

Но всё было в порядке, пока дело не дошло до проверки систем слежения спутниками. Что-то было явно не так. И пару часов Старк даже не мог понять, в чём же дело - системная ошибка, сбой? Или же...

\- Ах ты сукин сын, - восхищенно присвистнул Тони. Не узнать почерк этого хакера он не мог - Рид уже пару раз пытался взломать его программы. Но сейчас безумный хакер явно превзошёл себя - его программа маскировалась, уходила в сторону, внося почти незаметные изменения, но их было достаточно для того, чтобы данные были абсолютно неверными.

Старк откинулся на спинку кресла, пока Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С добивал остатки "гостя". Странно всё это... Почему спутник? И почему именно так? Он не нашёл никаких следов того, что эти данные передавались кому-то ещё. А если и передавались, то такими же искажёнными.

А главное, как вовремя. Тони давно уже удивлялся и даже отдавал должное хитрости никто, которому пока удавалось спрятаться от поисковой системы.

Но получается, что этот саботаж был намеренным. Только смысл в подобной эскападе, если все получали ложные данные?

Объяснение у Тони было, но слишком уж невероятное - такое имеет смысл, если кто-то хотел помочь никто и спрятать его ото всех возможных участников поиска. В первую очередь, конечно, от Старка.

Только вот кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти будет помогать никто? Выгоды в этом ноль, а проблем потом не оберешься.

Наверное, стоило найти Рида, но у Тони уже был опыт общения с ним - вытащить что-то из хакера было практически невозможно. Он либо молчал, либо нёс полную ахинею, никогда не сдавая своих заказчиков.

 

Конец пути.

Последние ветки убраны от лица, и даже в сумерках ночи видна стена форта.

Сайк замер на месте. Ему нельзя туда.

Охранные системы срабатывают, когда мутант оказывается в радиусе трёх километров, но так было раньше. Теперь он - никто, за которым охотятся все, кому не лень в этом чертовом мире.

Он знал, чувствовал, что ещё один шаг вперед будет равносилен шагу к могиле, пистолету у виска, лезвию ножа у горла. Сайк взглянул на женщину рядом с ним. Он мог бы указать ей направление, мог бы проследить за ней отсюда, мог бы... Мог бы. Но все равно пойдет.

\- Скоро ты будешь дома, - сказал он, решая нарушить неловкую тишину. - И всё это покажется кошмаром - лес, охота, никто.

Рескью посмотрела на него.

\- Нет, - покачала она головой. - Кошмар будет там... Ты - мой друг. Сайк, ты столько времени спасал меня, помогал, утешал. Мне плевать, что скажут там. Ты мой друг. Ты не никто. Пойдем, я им всё расскажу.

Понять чувства Циклопа всегда было тяжело. Он был бы находкой для игры в покер, но едва заметное движение плеч и чуть изменившийся наклон головы сказали Рескью, что Циклоп поверил ей и сейчас он... ошарашен, удивлен и благодарен. Медленным уверенным движением он переплёл свои пальцы с её, чуть сжал ладонь. И улыбнулся. Той редкой, полной тепла и искренности улыбкой, которую так любила Рескью.

\- Я буду скучать, - тихо сказал он, делая шаг вперед и оставляя за спиной спасительный лес. - Заходи как-нибудь в гости. Только не так эффектно, как в этот раз.

Циклоп не знал, говорит ли он об их расставании или его гибели. Он верил Рескью, но не питал иллюзий - в том мире людей ей не поверят. Им не поверят, им вряд ли даже дадут слово сказать против Старка и его империи. Как бы ни хотелось, ему нельзя вернуться назад. Но разве можно отказать другу?

Он знал, что умрёт, знал, что надо ждать подвоха, ловушки, и всё же шёл. Потому что это был последний шанс идти с тем, кто верит в тебя. Сайк почти не удивился, когда сугробы вокруг взорвались белыми хлопьями. Не удивился стальному блеску дронов, вспыхнувшим огням фонарей на стене, громким крикам, жужжаниям снегоходов.

Не удивился, но всё же шагнул вперёд. И только потом сообразил, что Рескью, испуганно прижавшаяся к нему по привычке, окажется на линии огня всех дронов. Он оттолкнул её в сторону.

\- Беги, быстро!

Она послушалась - то ли по привычке, то ли сама всё поняла.

Циклоп боялся только того, что его глупый просчёт будет стоить ей жизни. Нет...

Он решительно сдернул с головы надоевшую повязку и позволил себе расслабиться, впервые за долгие годы снова чувствуя эйфорию, легкость - он снова может быть собой!

Ярко-алый широкий луч осветил всё вокруг. Циклоп слышал изумленные крики, услышал странный грохот. Он успел бросить быстрый взгляд вперед, увидеть, как рушиться часть ограды. Вроде бы, там не должно быть бараков. В голове непрошенным эхом отозвались слова Синистера о том, что силу способностей скрывают даже от самих мутантов, но времени на это не было. Два робота тоже пострадали - видимо, не успели вовремя включить необходимую программу защиты.

Сайк успел краем глаза заметить, что Рескью перехватил крупный охранник, свалил её на снег и прижал сверху своим телом. Мутант расслабленно улыбнулся.

Удар дрона был ужасно сильным.

Циклоп отлетел на несколько метров. Левую часть лица он не чувствовал, рот наполнился осколками зубов и кровью. Он перевернулся через голову, всё же нашел в себе силы подняться и поползти назад, в спасительную пустошь. В голове билась лишь одна мысль - Рескью далеко, она в безопасности. Он не слышал, как она кричит его имя. Циклоп пытался двигаться, прикрывая рукой глаз, возвращая стекло на положенное место. Он чувствовал, как распарывают его тело сотни, тысячи осколков и пуль.

Он почти не видел леса впереди, но всё же заставлял своё тело двигаться вперёд. Неуклюжими рывками, судорожными движениями, сейчас он напоминал огромную уродливую гусеницу. Самое удивительное, что при этом Циклоп был спокоен. Шесть лет назад он ушёл сюда, надеясь на быструю смерть. О безболезненности никто ничего не говорил. Мимо просвистел очередной осколок кварца. Циклоп сначала заметил, а потом почувствовал, что его левая рука как-то странно свободна. Несколько секунд он ошеломленно смотрел на кость, на тянущиеся сосуды и мышцы. Последним усилием воли он перевернулся на спину, впиваясь взглядом в небо, в звезды.

Красиво. И тихо. Он любил эти места, любил тишину дикого края.

Он был прав - лучше умереть тут, чем в грязном бараке, подставляя своих друзей.

\- Сайк! Сайк!

\- Мисс Поттс, назад, вас может задеть!

Ей было плевать. На её глазах уничтожали того, кто бы её другом, спасителем. И она не собиралась просто так смотреть на это.

Пеппер вырвалась из цепких рук охранника. Роботы уже прекратили стрельбу. Пеппер бежала, утопая по колено в снегу к лежащему на спине человеку. Внезапно всё стало слишком чётким, слишком ярким. Она ничего не слышала, но даже с такого расстояния видела, как медленно стекает из уголка его губ струйка крови.

Она упала на четвереньки и быстро поползла к нему. Горло обжигал ледяной воздух, на щеках замерзали слёзы, руки царапали корку льда. Нет, нет, нет! Он - единственный, кого она знает в этом мире. Со всхлипом Пеппер аккуратно подняла его голову и положила на колени. Раны были ужасными. Левая щека раздроблена. Ошметки кожи висят вперемешку с нитками грязных бинтов. Многочисленные порезы. Левая рука почти полностью отрезана, кость кровавым осколком торчала из плеча. Неясно, держалась ли рука пока единой только за счет шерстяного рукава или тонкой плоски кожи. Глубокая рана через грудь и живот, открывающая взору внутренности. Казалось, что Пеппер видит пульсацию крови в сосудах, видела розоватые с синими прожилками кишки. От раны поднимался еле заметный пар.  
Пеппер прижалась лбом к его. Пальцы бессильно сжали его волосы.

\- Почему? - её слезы падали на его щеки. Она не видела его глаза, но знала, что он ответит. Он всегда ей отвечал.

\- Я... убил стольких, - с трудом прошептал он. Грубая ладонь в последней ласке коснулась её щеки, оставляя кровавый след. - Я... не смог спасти Джин... б-б-бросил своих... страха... Я хотел спасти хоть кого-то. Я хотел... хотя бы раз повести себя иначе...

Пеппер прижалась губами к его лбу.

\- Ты идиот. Ты не должен был вести нас сюда. Ты знал...

Он лишь улыбнулся.

В горле клокотало. Последние слова сорвались с его губ с трудом, сопровождаемые кровавыми пузырями. Он задыхался в собственной крови.

\- М-меня... зовут... Ско-о-отт... С-саммерс.

Скотт Саммерс. Она нежно отвела волосы с его лица.

Он ещё несколько мгновений сжимал её руку своей, хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, но потом обмяк.

Пеппер пообещала запомнить себе имя друга. Она всегда будет его помнить.

Она прижалась лбом к его лицу. Щекам было странно холодно, а на душе - пусто. Она не слышала людей вокруг, не реагировала на их попытки привлечь её внимание. Она обнимала тело мертвого друга, стараясь осознать случившееся.

Она даже не заметила, как и когда рядом приземлился Железный Человек.

Она не реагировала на его голос, она не хотела никуда идти.

 

Ей снилось, что они с Сайком снова в тепле безопасного укрытия Синистера. Она снова сидела рядом с ним и пальцами вылавливала из банки колечки ананасов, кусочки персиков, и это было самым вкусным, что она когда-либо ела.

Сайк что-то говорил ей, и они смеялись. И его глаза так задорно блестели. Он выглядел таким правильным и красивым, без этой повязки на пол-лица, без скованных напряжением плеч. Пеппер снова заплетала его длинные волосы, а он что-то тихо напевал.

Она проснулась, всё еще улыбаясь. Но улыбка погасла, когда Пеппер поняла, что лежит на омерзительно белой постели в неестественно чистой комнате с высоким потолком. Она равнодушно осмотрела ряд букетов на столе, кучу открыток с поздравлениями. За окном сиял город.

Сайка больше не было.

Он умер.

И только это имело значение.

Она долго смотрела в окно, пытаясь понять, как ей быть дальше. Просто забыть? Пеппер не была уверена, что сможет. Она так сильно задумалась, что не услышала скрипа дверей, не заметила, как в палату вошёл сияющий Старк.

\- Земля вызывает Пеппер, - она вздрогнула, когда её руки коснулись чужие пальцы.

\- А, привет, - ей удалось выдавить из себя улыбку, но голубые глаза Тони всё равно сощурились.

\- Не хотел тебя пугать. Ты и так натерпелась за это время. Прости, что не смог найти тебя раньше.

Всё тот же Тони, сразу переходящий к делу, когда это касалось её.

\- Врач уже успел порадовать меня и сказать, что твоё состояние не так уж и плохо, - её босс сел на край постели. - Если хочешь, я могу найти тебе крутого психоаналитика.

Пеппер качнула головой.

\- Всё было не так уж и плохо. Сайк заботился обо мне.

Её голос предательски дрогнул.

\- Он... Где его похоронили?

Старк нахмурился.

\- Пэп, их не хоронят. Мы сожгли тело утром.

Его убили.

Оставили лежать кровавой куклой на снегу, никому ненужной уже марионеткой с изломанными руками и оборванными нитями.

А потом бросили в печь вместе с мусором.

 

Её голос до сих пор отзывался у него в ушах неприятным эхом. Она звала мутанта, прижимала его тело к себе и ласково баюкала.

Когда Тони закрывал глаза, то снова видел её лицо - осунувшееся, с кругами под глазами, плотно сжатыми губами. По щекам - разводы слёз пополам с кровью, а одной скуле - ярко-алый отпечаток пальца.

Самым пугающим были её глаза - почти пустые, холодные и тёмные. Он никогда прежде не видел у неё таких глаз. И такой мгновенно вспыхнувшей ярости в них. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Пеппер так громко и отчаянно кричала. Тони даже предположить не мог, что его спокойная и всегда собранная помощница может почти рычать и яростно отбиваться ото всех. Охранники боялись поранить её, поэтому сам Старк с трудом смог отвести её в сторону. Но Пеппер продолжалась биться в захвате и рваться назад. Тони не мог вспомнить, в какой момент она странно обмякла. Он даже испугался, но позже врач в больнице объяснил, что это нормально для шокового состояния.

Старк помнил и то, как потерянно она выглядела в больнице. Помнил её шепот.

"Сайк заботился обо мне".

Сайк.

У Тони всегда были проблемы с пониманием эмоций других людей, но даже он видел, что спустя месяц Пеппер всё ещё тосковала по погибшему мутанту. Порой Старку казалось, что она тоскует и по Диким Землям тоже. Она становилась слишком задумчивой, когда смотрела в окно на снегопад.

Она уговорила его и вернулась на работу как можно быстрей. Пеппер была всё такой же собранной работницей.

Только теперь не было вечерних, или скорее ночных, посиделок за кофе после рабочего дня. Пеппер больше не распекала Тони за его опоздания, за выходки на совете директоров. Старк чувствовал, что она занята чем-то другим, погружена в свои собственные, невесёлые мысли.

Но он заставлял себя ждать. В конце концов у него было не так много друзей. Он не хотел давить на Пеппер. Но с каждым днём ситуация становилась только хуже. Если раньше его личная помощница не протестовала против сверхурочных, то теперь она покидала рабочее место, как только стрелки часов замирали на шести. И на поздние звонки она теперь не отвечала. Тони требовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не рвануть к ней домой и не начать новые поиски. Он стал ещё большим параноиком в этом отношении.

От Роудса он узнал, что Пеппер начала много времени проводить в архивах. Она даже друга-генерала просила что-то найти. Но со Старком Поттс не делилась ничем.

И однажды Тони не выдержал. Пеппер снова аккуратно собрала все бумаги после составления расписания работы на следующий день и тихо спросила.

\- Я свободна, мистер Старк?

\- Да, мисс Поттс.

Он ненавидел свой холодный тон. И когда Пеппер послушно повернулась, собираясь уйти и снова оставить его один на один с тишиной кабинета, он не выдержал.

\- Проклятье, Пэп! - Старк опередил её и захлопнул дверь. - Ну что мне сделать теперь?

Его помощница лишь вопросительно приподняла бровь.

Тони взъерошил рукой волосы.

\- Прости меня, хорошо? Я виноват, я виноват в смерти твоего друга-мутанта. Я и мои роботы.

Пэппер всё ещё никак не реагировала. Старк прошёлся по кабинету, снова вернулся к ней.

\- Но что я должен был думать? Я читал его досье - палач, нападение на надзирателя. А потом эти три трупа в Диких Землях. Я потом выяснил, что один из тех убитых носил фамилию Саммерс, а это значит...

Пеппер вскинула голову, в её глазах мелькнула страшная догадка.

\- Это значит, что Циклоп убил своего брата, защищая меня, верно? Так какие ещё доказательства тебе был нужны, Тони? Он убил брата ради меня!

Старк снова шагнул к ней и навис над женщиной.

\- Вот именно, - холодно заметил он. - И ты уверена, что ради тебя? Его подружка в лагере была...

Договорить он не успел. Звук пощечины был странно громким, а тишина после оглушительной.

\- Даже не начинай, - выдохнула Пеппер, в глазах на миг вспыхнула та самая ярость. - Ты ничего не знаешь, Тони. Ты прочитал досье, но я жила бок о бок с этим человеком. И он рассказал мне всё о себе.

И только сейчас Тони заметил в глазах Пэп слёзы. Она устало опустилась на стул.

\- Я скучаю по нему, представляешь? Я знаю, что не должна, но..., - она посмотрела на него и усмехнулась. - Вы бы смогли найти общий язык, если бы ты тоже перед этим потерял память. А он бы был парализован. Иначе он сразу попытался бы убить тебя.

Старк нахмурился. О потери памяти Пэп ему раньше не говорила. Он сел на пол рядом с её стулом, не рискуя отойти и потерять привычный доверительный тон её голоса.

\- Я не знал.

\- Я всё вспомнила примерно за три дня до возвращения из Земель. Знаешь, мне ведь не хотелось возвращаться. Этот мир казался мне таким страшным. Но Циклоп уговорил меня. Он не хотел, чтобы я оставалась в лесу - считал, что мне там будет небезопасно.

Они помолчали ещё чуть-чуть.

\- Знаешь, он ведь хотел убить меня, когда только нашёл. Но потом передумал, - тихо продолжила Пэп. - Он мог солгать мне, придумать какую угодно сказку, ложь, но вместо этого всегда был честен со мной. Не думаю, что многие его собратья одобрили бы такое.

Тони молчал. Этого он боялся до дрожи. Самому Старку было плевать на то, как относятся к нему мутанты. В конце концов, он и вся его семейка заслужила нечто подобное, но Пэп была тут не причем.

\- Он передумал меня убивать, потому что я была не причем, - тихо, как будто читая его мысли выдохнула Пеппер. - Я была не причем. И он вёл меня домой, зная, что у него самого шансов вернуться почти нет. Понимаешь, Тони?

Только сейчас она посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Я провела с ним слишком много времени. Я признала и приняла его человечность, а сделав это для одного мутанта, я не могу отказывать в этом другим.

Она выдохнула и прошла к своему столу. Некоторое время рылась в документах, а потом протянула Старку тонкую папку.

\- Может, сейчас не самое подходящее время, но я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал это. Мне повезло найти только остатки документов и то лишь потому, что я знала, где искать. Ты прочитаешь, и мы всё обсудим, Тони. Ты тоже мой друг, ты всегда был добр ко мне. И я знаю, что в глубине души ты - хороший человек.

Тони серьёзно кивнул, забирая папку. Он был рад, что Пэп всё ещё смотрит на него без осуждения. На миг его пальцы коснулись её руки в молчаливом жесте благодарности.

\- А ты сейчас куда?

\- Мне нужно поговорить кое с кем. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо.

Когда Пеппер вышла из кабинета, Тони на миг зажмурился, кляня свою паранойю.

\- Джарвис.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Проследи за мисс Поттс.

 

Пеппер медленно шла мимо покосившихся бараков и пыталась представить себе, как тут жил Сайк. Напевал ли он тогда или понуро брёл как и прочие мутанты? Смеялся ли в компании друзей?

Бараки почти не отличались друг от друга - узкие двери, маленькие плотно занавешенные окна, сквозь которые невозможно было заглянуть внутрь.

Она замерла у одного из таких жилищ. Да, грубо намалеванный номер был верным.

Пеппер подняла руку и постучала, задаваясь вопросом, стучались ли здесь вообще. Было тихо. Начинался снегопад. Прошло несколько томительных минут - даже напрягая слух, она не могла точно сказать, есть ли кто-то за тонкой стенкой. Когда она решилась повторить попытку, дверь распахнулась и вперёд, наклонив голову, вышёл настоящий гигант. Он был босым, тонкие штаны и безрукавка не могли защитить от холода, но это было ему не нужно. Мутант скрестил руки на груди и молча посмотрел на Пеппер разными глазами - один был обычным, карим, а второй как будто вылит из металла. На миг женщина даже засомневалась, а видит ли второй глаз. Впрочем мутант не долго буравил её взглядом, он медленно, неохотно посмотрел себе под ноги.

\- Чем я могу помочь, мэм?

\- Колосс, верно? Можно мне войти? Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, со всеми вами, и разговор обещает быть долгим.

Колосс с сомнением смотрел на мисс Поттс, думая, какие проблемы это может принести им в будущем.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд назад, оценивая своих друзей и их мнения. Роуг едва заметно кивнула, как и Змей, а вот Магма не была рада неожиданной гостье. Может быть, всё это было уловкой. Поттс не нужно просить разрешения войти к ним.

\- Да, мэм, - чуть скрипнул зубами Колосс и приглашающее махнул рукой.

Пеппер вежливо кивнула и зашла в комнату с низким потолком. Сегодня было очень холодно, дул пронизывающий ветер, и мутанты жались как можно ближе к покосившейся небольшой печке.

Она старалась не слишком выдать своё любопытство, осматривая бывший дом Сайка, и поспешно сняла сумку.

\- Я... принесла вам кое-что.

Все живущие в доме смотрели на неё, и в их глазах она читала недоверие, удивление и бог знает что ещё.

\- Откуда мы знаем, что это не уловка? - спросил за её спиной Колосс, негласный главарь барака номер 198. - Мы знаем, что из-за вас погиб Сайк.

\- Да, - тихо признала Пеппер. - Из-за меня. Он защищал меня. Понимаете, он был моим другом.

Мутанты быстро переглянулись между собой, но продолжали молчать. Видимо, это не было ответом.

\- Я знаю его имя, - просто сказала Пеппер. Колосс снова встал перед ней и наклонился очень близко. Пеппер было видно, как причудливо меняется на его теле плоть и металл, видела неровные швы на месте переходов.

\- И как его звали? - про себя мутант думал, что если чёртов Старк узнает о его поведении, то не жить больше Колоссу.

\- Его звали Скотт Саммерс.

За стеной снова противно взвыл ветер, ударил в окошко, проник в комнату сотней сквозняков. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но одна из девушек подвинулась на своем одеяле, смотря в глаза Пеппер. Мутант не должен так смотреть в глаза человека. Колосс забрал протянутую сумку и спокойно занялся распаковкой.

Садясь у маленькой печки и беря предложенную чашку с травяным отваром, Пеппер поймала себя на мысли, что впервые чувствует покой.

\- Расскажи, как... как он там был, - попросила её соседка.

\- Да, это связано с тем, что я в принципе хотела с вами обсудить.

Она говорила очень долго. Что-то из своей истории Пэппер умышленно скрыла, полагая, что время для полной откровенности не пришло, но она постаралась как можно более мягко намекнуть на то, что имеет возможные рычаги воздействия и собирается использовать их, чтобы переломить ситуацию с мутантами. Вскользь она упомянула и Синистера, не заостряя на нем внимание. Её слушали молча, периодически снова наполняя кружку кипятком. Она чувствовала тень недоверия, но её не выгоняли. Когда Пеппер закончила говорить, повисла долгая тишина.

\- Почему вы хотите сделать это? - спросил её Гамбит.

Пеппер крепче сжала кружку.

\- Перед смертью... Скотт сказал мне, что он хотел хотя бы раз повести себя иначе. Я хочу того же. Я понимаю, то у вас нет причин верить мне, я не обещаю, что перемены наступят скоро. Я не буду врать вам и убеждать, что правительство и даже мой босс согласятся на уступки. Но я могу обещать вам, что даже если это не сработает, я вас не брошу. Запасной путь уже подготовлен, я подготовила небольшой перевалочный пункт рядом с границей. Если всё пойдет не так, мы уйдем вместе.

Снова повисло молчание. Колосс долго гипнотизировал взглядом пламя, а потом встал и протянул руку Пеппер.

\- Уже поздно, - чуть ворчливо сказал он, но Поттс успела уловить в его взгляде что-то новое - надежду.

Она улыбнулась, сжала его ладонь своей и встала. Мутант был прав - пора было возвращаться, ей бы не хотелось навлечь проблемы на своих новых друзей.

Они вышли на улицу. Ветер усилился, но снег был ещё редким. Пеппер протянула Колоссу небольшой листок и ручной навигатор.

\- Это карта.

Он кивнул, забирая всё и передавая Змею.

\- Я провожу вас.

Они не знали, что один из надзирателей уже успел сообщить Рэнду, что Поттс пришла в гетто и зашла в барак Циклопа. Они не знали, что Рэнд уже успел найти замену своему киллеру.

И поэтому Колосс не сразу понял, что случилось, когда Пеппер неожиданно качнуло, и она начала оседать на землю. Змей успел подхватить её и втащить в барак. Колосс резко развернулся, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает злость. Только что ему подарили немыслимый дар - надежду. Он хотел верить, хотел верить, что всё изменится. Хоть как-то. И вдруг...

Обвинят их.

Он выпрямился, высматривая стрелка, и ему показалось, что он уловил странную тень на крышах бараков. Дико взревев, Колосс бросился вперед, схватился руками за крышу низкого строения и мощным рывком забросил своё тело наверх. Ему было плевать, что крыша может не выдержать веса. Он не замечал, что на улице появились новые мутанты, привлеченные неурочным шумом. Он видел только возможную цель, к которой несся большими шагами. Верность его предположений подтвердил удар в грудь. Мутант только шире усмехнулся, продолжая бег. Металл по телу - иногда это хорошо.

Он успел перепрыгнуть на следующий ряд бараков, когда вторая пуля вошла в лоб, чуть левее спасительной заплатки брони на теле. Какое-то время он ещё продолжал бежать, но потом тяжело рухнул вниз, проламывая крышу и упал на головы своих соратников по несчастью.

На его лице застыла торжествующая улыбка.

Но киллеру не удалось скрыться с места происшествия незаметным. Слишком обеспокоенный надвигающимся мутантом, он потерял бдительность, и уловил шум лишь, когда рука Железного Человека плотно схватила его за воротник и дёрнула вверх, почти перекрывая доступ воздуху.

Тони начал волноваться, как только Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С сообщил ему, что Пеппер зашла на территорию гетто, но неимоверным усилием воли Старк не позволил себе броситься за ней.

Содержимое тонкой папки не слишком его удивило. Тони давно предполагал, что его предки совершили нечто подобное. Наверняка, его алчному прадеду казалось, что договор - золотая жила, а не камень на шее и цепь, сковавшая всех участников договора. Его дед, завершивший становление монополии на контроль мутантов, только глубже влез в болото. Гораздо хуже Тони стало от мысли, что невероятное число людей было превращено в мутантов по вине его семьи. Одно дело - пенять на судьбу, сваливать всё на слепой случай. И совсем другое - точно знать, из-за кого твой друг по интернату лишился ног и обречен на жизнь в ледяной глуши. Тони ещё раз пролистал папку. Этот Эссекс был настоящим гением, жаль, что его труды утеряны. Может, есть способ исправить всё и вырваться, наконец, на свободу, заняться настоящими делами, настоящими изобретениями. Старк не мог думать об этом, пока тревога за Пэп отвлекала. Она там уже почти два часа. Он в который раз взъерошил рукой волосы и решил, что лучше пускай мутанты попытаются прожечь в нем дыру или Пеппер устроит выволочку, но он должен пойти за ней.

В момент, когда он схватил стрелка, Тони жалел, что не вылетел раньше.

Он мог бы успеть... Хотя верить в случившееся ему не хотелось.

Он приземлился рядом с бараком, пнул дверь, вошел, не глядя швырнул стрелка в дальний угол.

\- Сиди и не двигайся, - бросил он.

Скорбные взгляды отбросов вокруг насторожили Старка. Мутанты слишком поспешно и уважительно расступились. Тони шагнул вперед и замер.

Голова Пеппер лежала на коленях покрытого синего шерстью мутанта. Он ласково гладил её волосы и что-то бормотал, кажется, на латыни. Поза женщины была расслабленной, на губах застыла легкая, такая привычная усмешка. И лишь небольшое темное пятно крови на груди, прямо напротив сердца, говорило не непоправимом.

\- Нет, Пэп, - выдохнул Тони.

\- Признаки жизни отсутствуют, - как будто сочувствующее сообщил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. - Мне жаль, сэр.

\- Нет, Пэп, только не здесь и не так, - Старк мог только шептать, надеясь, что благодаря шлему его не услышат. Ему нестерпимо хотелось коснуться её, отвести непослушную прядь за ухо, просто почувствовать тепло, но он не мог позволить себе этого здесь. Не при мутантах. Даже сейчас он чувствовал их странную тихую скорбь и сочувствие к нему. За его спиной раздались тяжелые шаги, и Тони резко развернулся, невольно радуясь возможности перестать думать, верить в случившееся. Каменный мутант бережно опустил рядом с Пеппер тело Колосса. В дверях толпились другие отбросы.

\- Пётр Николаевич Распутин, - немного хрипло, но четко сказал Гамбит. - Вирджиния Поттс. Мы запомним их имена.

Старк закусил губу и повернулся к стрелку, испуганно смотрящему на него из угла. Тони потребовалась секунда, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними и поднять его в воздух, сжимая рукой горло.

\- Кто? Скажешь кто и проживешь на пять секунд дольше, - Старк почти рычал, с трудом сдерживая желание сжать руку чуть сильней.

Наёмник захрипел, засучил ногами в воздухе, но молчал.

\- Считаю до трёх. Раз, два...

\- Старк, это Рэнд, - меньше всего Тони ждал появление растрепанного, не в форме, Надзирателя.

Тихо щелкнули позвонки. Старк брезгливо кинул тело под ноги Роджерсу.

\- Он стал мне не нужен. А ты, пай-мальчик, откуда это знаешь?

Стив узнал о случившемся почти случайно. Он только успел вернуться с очередного разбирательства с Фьюри, когда охранники сообщили ему о незапланированном визите мисс Поттс в южную часть гетто, а потом о появлении Железного Человека. Роджерс схватил первый попавшийся снегоход, но чувство неотвратимой беды не оставляло его. Он понял, что всё хуже, чем могло было быть, когда увидел, сколько мутантов вышло на улицы после комендантского часа. Но окончательно Стива замутило, когда он пробился в барак и увидел два тела на полу, и Старка, державшего в руках заложника.

\- Это с самого начала был Рэнд, - говорить, глядя в маску было странно. - Я очень сглупил, когда поверил ему. Но я не знал... Я уже не желал ей смерти. Сочу...

Роджерс влетел в толпу мутантов у двери. Он понимал, что удар мог быть ещё сильней. Заскрипел снег, и рядом с ним на корточки присел Старк.

\- Знаешь, где его найти?

\- Да, - с трудом вдохнул воздух Стив. - И хочу пойти с тобой. Он мне тоже должен.

Тони встал.

\- Я должен позаботиться об одном деле. Так что через три часа на северном посту.

\- Меня отстранили, - сухо сообщил Роджерс, вставая.

\- Плевать. Встречаемся там, ты приводишь меня к этому ублюдку, а потом могу тебя подбросить до границы с Канадой. Если хочешь. Или можешь благородно сдаться властям.

\- А ты сам? - неожиданно для себя спросил Стив.

Уже развернувшийся Железный Человек замер.

\- Какая теперь разница.

 

Эпилог.

\- Итак, ты доволен?

\- Разумеется. Почти сто лет понадобилось для осуществления замысла, но результат получился даже более впечатляющим, чем я мог предполагать.

Рид вскинул брови, наливая вино в бокал.

\- И твой замысел заключался именно в этом? Восстание мутантов, хаос, Старк объявлен в розыск, Роджерс добровольно сдался властям, Рэнд мертв, а З.А.Щ.И.Т.А трещит по швам?

\- Это лишь побочные эффекты. Они есть практически у всего в этом мире. Моя цель была куда проще и понятней - мутанты должны были стать новыми хозяевами третьей планеты.

Хакер подался вперед, уперся локтями в колени.

\- И всё-таки я не всё понимаю... Ты мог всё потерять. Или прождать двести лет.

\- Нет, не мог. Я сделал ставки на эмоции. Люди всегда были слишком им подвержены, - Синистер задумчиво посмотрел на свой бокал. - Эмоции и желания. Первая ставка - на алчность. Моего друга Генри никто не принуждал встать на такой путь. Ему просто хотелось денег, славы, власти. И он знал меня, знал, что я могу стать проводником к его личному раю. Он сам хладнокровно решил использовать меня и мои знания, точно зная, как поступит после того, как я стану бесполезен.

Ученый пригубил вино и одобрительно кивнул своему... Нет, не другу. Партнеру в этом деле.

\- Вторая ставка - страх и гордыня. Люди боятся неизвестного и всегда поворачивают дело так, чтобы возвыситься над теми, кто отличается от них. Кули, рабы-африканцы, уничтоженные индейцы... А ведь речь шла лишь о другом цвете кожи. Сами люди возненавидели мутантов. Я ждал, пока вторая ставка не станет нормой жизни для людей, чтобы сделать новую ставку - на зависть. Рэнд завидовал, жаждал заполучить выгодный контракт. Он мог бы пойти иным путем, например, изменить положение мутантов, но... нет. Люди всегда идут привычным путем. Надо было лишь подкинуть ему информацию обо мне.

Рид усмехнулся.

\- И тут на сцене появились мы с Бартоном.

\- Должен сказать, что между вами мало общего, - спокойно возразил Синистер. - Ты, друг мой, обладаешь весьма достойным для человека уровнем интеллекта. А Бартон просто завидовал, как и Рэнд. Ему хотелось власти и силы, но в ином ключе - ему хотелось способностей мутанта. Ну, и конечно, он не привык быть на стороне проигравших, в чутье ему не откажешь.

\- Я знаю, ты пообещал ему способности, а потом отомстил за смерть мутанта. Но Бартон был прав, мутанты гибли и до этого.

Холодная улыбка коснулась губ учёного.

\- Ненависть требует благодатной почвы и удобрения, таких как рабство, смерть, унижение. Все предыдущие жертвы были весьма огорчительны для меня, но необходимы. Бартон мог не убивать несчастного Варпата. Хотя справедливости ради должен признать, что всё равно собирался убить этого наёмника.

\- Следующий ход, как я понимаю... дружба? - предположил Рид. У него были сильные проблемы в оценке эмоций. Не зря его всё-таки держали в психушке.

\- Нет, нет, следующая ставка - несбывшаяся надежда. Я, признаться, планировал только сбить самолёт руками Бартона, но жизнь повернулась очень неожиданной стороной, что только увеличило шансы на успех. Надо было только слегка помочь - и вот наша героиня теряет память. Нет шор ненависти на её глазах, разум не тонет в болоте норм общества, и Рескью видит мир куда честней, чем остальные.

\- То есть ты дважды копался в её голове? - за свою голову Ричардс не боялся.

\- Трижды, если считать возвращение памяти и напоминание о себе. И один раз в голове Циклопа. Но благодаря таким мелким вмешательствам у меня появились мученики. История благоволит к мученикам, великие дела совершаются в их честь. Гораздо проще идти на смерть, когда кто-то своим примером показал - ради этого стоит умереть.

Синистер поставил бокал на стол и потер ладони.

\- Да, Циклоп, Рескью и Колосс стали моими мучениками. Три - очень символичное число. Теперь мутанты будут искать меня, своего... не мессию, нет, пророка. И на этом пути вера и ненависть - сильнейшее сочетание эмоций - будут поддерживать их.

Ученый смотрел на огонь в небольшой печи.

\- Да, эмоции и страсти слишком сильно влияют на людей. И гораздо действеннее те, что благороднее.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Надо было лишь найти нужный спусковой крючок, точку невозврата. И тут пришлось сделать ставку на любопытство - поступить иначе, что может быть заманчивей этого предложения.


End file.
